Dreams
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: Una vez leí en una obra de un famoso dramaturgo que "Estamos hechos de la misma materia que los sueños". Así pues, ¿significa eso que mis sueños están hechos de fragmentos de mi propia alma? Entonces, prefiero no soñar.
1. Sueño I

_Hola! Qué tal? Aquí Mitsuki-Wing con una nueva historia!^^_

_Esta es mi decimoctava historia, la octava que es de Soul Eater (en general), la sexta historia larga (aunque "Lo que nos une" tan solo consta de tres capis :P), siendo esta la cuarta historia larga de Soul Eater :)_

_Tras terminar "Palabras Silenciosas", la verdad es que no he perdido el tiempo en ponerme a escribir esta historia =P Es que es una idea que llevaba mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, y tenía ganas de darla forma… Aunque eso sí, me decía que, hasta que no terminara "Palabras Silenciosas", nada de nada XD Si comienzo muchos fics, luego no tendré tiempo para continuarlos a todos con cierta periodicidad. O eso me digo :P_

_Podría decirse que he escrito este primer capítulo en tiempo record! XD (Ojalá hiciera lo mismo con todos los capis de mis fics… -.-)._

_Así que, como cada vez que subo un nuevo fic, espero que le den una oportunidad y les guste. _

_Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_Pd. Como curiosidad, decir que a mí siempre me ha encantado la temática de los sueños :) ("Mitsuki, no creo que a nadie le interese eso." "¿Ah no? Bueno, pues yo aun así lo digo" XD). _

_**..**_

**DREAMS**

"_**Todo lo que vemos o parecemos es solamente un sueño dentro de un sueño"**_

_**Edgar Allan Poe.**_

_**Sueño I: El preludio de un sueño**_

"_Dime, ¿crees en la magia?"_

Estaba oscuro. No se veía nada a mí alrededor. Pero podía verme a mí. Un punto de luz en la inmensa oscuridad. No tenía miedo. Porque escuchaba esa voz.

-No-contesté-La magia no existe.

"_Pero te gustaría que existiera"_

La voz era suave y aguda. Podría tratarse de un niño o una niña.

-Sí, me gustaría. Pero eso es solo un sueño.

Una niña apareció ante mí, como otro punto brillante en la oscuridad. Era yo de pequeña. Tenía ocho años.

Sonreía.

"_¿Un sueño? Entonces… ¡Soñemos!"_

*.*.*

Al abrir los ojos, fui consciente de que había soñado. Pero no recordaba de qué trataba.

Antes de que la bruma pudiera volver a llevarme a la inconsciencia, sonó el despertador, y como sabía que, en cuanto lo apagara inmediatamente, volvería a dormirme, había optado por dejarme el despertador lo suficientemente lejos como para que tuviera que deshacerme de las sábanas, ponerme en pie y apagarlo tras decir una maldición.

Anoche aquello me apreció buena idea. Así no me dormiré, pensé. Así no tendría que venir Spirit a molestarme, pensé.

Bufé mientras fulminaba al despertador, que se encontraba en mi escritorio, en vez de en mi mesilla de noche (donde le habría apagado de un ágil movimiento de muñeca, o de un tortazo, si se diera el caso), que indicaba las 07:03 en hora digital.

Bostecé y me estiré, me calcé mis zapatillas de estar por casa, que tenían forma de oso, y que abrigaban como tal (en verano hacían que me sudaran los pies) y me dirigí al baño a asearme.

Mis ojos verdes me devolvieron la mirada en el espejo, somnolientos, pidiéndome más descanso.

"_Otro día será"_

-Buenos días, Maka-mi padre sonrió al verme bajar por las escaleras.-Hoy te has levantado bastante bien.

-Sí-comenté, mientras me iba haciendo mis dos coletas.

-Es que, como siempre te cuesta mucho coger el sueño… Siempre te duermes de madrugada y nunca te levantas a tu hora…

Puse los ojos en blanco y me saqué mi taza que rezaba "Soy el primero al que besas por la mañana", lo cual era ingenioso, teniendo en cuenta que mis labios se posaban en esa taza para beber una leche que no me gustaba. Tal vez por eso no haya dado tanto el estirón, a pesar de tener ya quince años, e ir a tercero de secundaria.

-Buenos días, Spirit.

-Papá-puntualizó.

-Papá-repetí.

Me hice un par de tostadas, saqué la mantequilla y la mermelada de fresa.

Desde que Spirit me quemó unas tostadas, y se cargó la tostadora, no le dejo acercarse a ella (la nueva tostadora, me refiero), ni tampoco prepararme el desayuno.

-Entonces, ¿has dormido bien?-me preguntó, con una sonrisa que sabía que escondía más de lo que aparentaban esas palabras.

-…Sí. Como siempre-comenté mientras terminaba mi tostada.

Tras terminar de desayunar, lavarme los dientes y vestirme, me calcé las botas para irme a clase.

-Me voy.

-¡Que tengas un buen día, Makita mía!

Cerré la puerta para esquivar su abrazo. No me gustaba que me diera abrazos. Al menos, no de esos que me hicieran rezar por poder coger aire, de lo mucho que me apretaba.

Death City dormida era como una ciudad fantasma, y eso le daba un toque tétrico que no le quitaba encanto.

La brisa matutina, junto con el silencio que le acompañaba, era agradable. Por supuesto, no tenía en cuenta a los perros a los que sus dueños sacaban a hacer sus necesidades. Nunca recogían nada, por lo que era como andar por un campo de minas (siendo las minas esas caquitas tan hermosas de esos animalejos). Supongo que por eso yo no tenía un perro. De tener un animal, tendría un gato.

Con la mochila a cuestas, y después de caminar un buen rato, la fachada del Shibusen se avistó en la lejanía, al igual que sus largas e insufribles escaleras, que, quería pensar, solo me servían para tener buenas piernas y culo. Y para llegar a mi colegio, ya puestos.

A pesar de haber hecho la primaria en otro colegio de Death City, me trasladé al Shibusen para cursar mi secundaria, por lo que su aspecto de castillo (ridículamente) grande ya no me sorprendía.

Al igual que yo, muchos estudiantes se dirigían a sus puertas, ya que las clases pronto comenzarían.

Bostecé por enésima vez aquella mañana.

¿Por qué seguiré siendo incapaz de conciliar bien el sueño…?

-Maka, ¡buenos días!

Su voz atronadora resonó en todo el aula cuando me vio entrar por la puerta.

-Buenos días, Black Star-correspondí al saludo, aunque en un tono de voz saludable.

Dejé mi mochila en mi sitio.

-¿Qué? ¿Hoy no te has dormido?

-No. Pero, me haya dormido o no, sabes que siempre llego puntual a las clases, Black Star, a diferencia de ti.

-Eso debería herir mi orgullo, ¿verdad?

-Nada ni nadie podría herir tu gran orgullo, Black. Ni tu ego tampoco.

Sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Cómo me conoces! Por supuesto, siendo un dios como soy, ¿quién podría herirme en el orgullo, siendo los demás tan insignificantes como son respecto a mí? ¡Deberían alabarme! ¡Idolatrarme!

Esbocé una sonrisa cansada.

Este chico con complejo de dios, y ególatra a más no poder, era mi mejor amigo desde hacía tres años, desde que entré en el Shibusen.

Tenía sus propios problemas, a parte de los de hiperactividad, pero era un buen chico.

-M-Maka… B-buenos…días…

-Buenos días, Chrona.

Sonrió tímidamente.

Chrona Makenshi era, actualmente, la única amiga que tenía. Era tartamuda, muy tímida, y no socializaba muy bien con las personas, debido a que tiene un leve autismo. Y también, era adoptada.

-Buenos días.

Todos nos giramos para mirarle, y le devolvimos el saludo.

-Hola, Kid.

Y este es Death the Kid. Maníaco del orden e hijo del director del Shibusen (razón por la cual los demás parecen tenerle cierto respeto y miedo), al cual, por cierto, yo nunca había visto (no había hecho nada para que me mandaran a su despacho, a diferencia de Black Star…), y que cree que su vida es una mierda por el simple hecho de no ser simétrico, de no ser perfecto. Daba igual las veces que le dijeras que "Nadie es perfecto", porque en ese tipo de casos, Black Star, que se creía perfecto, no ayudaba es absoluto. Siempre terminaban discutiendo, pero eran amigos, dentro de lo que cabe.

Black Star se empeñaba en decir que era gay, y tal vez yo también podría pensarlo, pero yo creo que le gusta Chrona, o, al menos, querría que le gustara Chrona, ya que a Chrona le gusta Kid.

-¿Habéis hecho los deberes?-les pregunté.

-Sí-respondieron Kid y Chrona, aunque esta última con su característica tartamudeo.

-¡No!

Suspiré.

-Black, en serio, deberías hacer los deberes, aunque tan solo fuera una vez por semana.

-Nah, es perder el tiempo. ¿Por qué no me los dejas copiar?

-Black Star…-dije en tono de advertencia.

-Oh, vamos, sé que no te importa. Además, en casa no me puedo concentrar para hacer deberes o estudiar.

Le miré por unos instantes y terminé por aceptar.

-Está bien.

-¡Yuju! Gracias, Maka, eres la mejor. Aunque no mejor que yo, claro.

-Sí, sí… Lo que tú digas.

-Por cierto, se te ve cansada-comentó Black Star-¿No has dormido bien?

-No mucho.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué estarías haciendo durante toda la noche?-reía.

Le lancé un libro a la cabeza.

-No tienes remedio-dijimos Kid y yo.

Chrona asintió, dándonos la razón.

Black Star seguía riendo, pese a todo.

Y estos eran mis amigos. El chico con problemas de hiperactividad, el chico maníaco del orden, y la chica tartamuda. Yo era la chica empollona y devora libros, y ya solo por ello me tachan de friki. Y que además, vivía sola con su padre desde que su madre pidió el divorcio hace casi tres años.

Éramos un grupo un tanto estrafalario, tal vez, pero éramos ignorados (o en el peor de los casos, intimidados porque se metían con nosotros) por el resto de los alumnos. No importaba, nos teníamos los unos a los otros, y yo era feliz con mi grupo de amigos. Aunque…antes las cosas fueran diferentes.

-Callaos, y sentaros en vuestros sitios-dijo Stein de mal humor nada más entrar en clase.-Vamos, y sacad vuestros libros. A no ser…-se le iluminaron los ojos de manera macabra, que hacía juego con su sonrisa-…que queráis ser diseccionados.

Nuestro profesor loco.

Desde luego, había de todo en el Shibusen…

Llamaron a la puerta.

Stein maldijo que le interrumpiera la clase, aunque aún no había empezado a darla, y abrió la puerta.

-Oh… Vaya, Evans, otra vez tarde.

-…

-Entra, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿me oyes? O…

-Sí, sí… Coges un bisturí y me sacas las tripas. Lo sé. No paras de repetirlo todos los malditos días.

Muchos compañeros de clase rieron.

Stein le miró como si realmente quisiera hacer aquello en aquel momento.

-Vete a sentar.

Cerrando la puerta del aula tras de sí, con las manos en los bolsillos, y con una cara de total indiferencia y dejadez, Soul Evans entró en clase, y llegando tarde, para variar. Tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, y me pregunté si no habría dormido mucho por la noche, como yo. No pude evitar sentirme preocupada, pero nunca lo diría. Nunca _se _lo diría.

Hasta que entramos en la secundaria del Shibusen, Soul y yo habíamos sido mejores amigos, amigos de la infancia inseparables. Pero, cuando entramos en secundaria, cuando teníamos trece años, todo cambió. Él empezó a distanciarse de mí.

Le pregunté qué le pasaba, pero contestaba con evasivas, o, simplemente, no contestaba. Y yo dejé de insistir. Y nos alejamos de la vida del otro.

Y así, pasamos a ser unos completos extraños. Ahora, como mucho, éramos compañeros de clase.

Y eso me dolía. ¿Por qué? Porque estaba enamorada de él. Desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero él nunca lo sabrá. Además, actualmente, está saliendo con Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, de las chicas más guapas de nuestro curso y, qué demonios, del Shibusen también. Según tenía entendido, llevaban mes y medio juntos. Y yo no podía hacer más que morirme de la envidia.

Recuerdo que cuando me enteré de su noviazgo lloré aquella noche, y no pude dormir en absoluto, aunque no distaba de lo normal, ya que, a fin de cuentas, no soy capaz de dormir bien desde hace mucho tiempo. Al día siguiente, me dio igual. Seguía doliendo, pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Soul y yo ni siquiera éramos amigos ya. Y había sido él quien le había pedido a ella que saliera con él. Y ahora, eran la pareja más popular del Shibusen. No por algo los dos eran condenadamente guapos.

Ambos siempre habían estado en la élite, en el "Grupo de los populares", ese grupo que parecía que siempre tenía que haber en todos los colegios. Igual que el de los raritos, que en el Shibusen estaba compuesto por mis amigos y yo.

En este grupo de los populares estaban, además, Liz y Patty Thompson, las bellas gemelas extranjeras, y Harvar, el guaperas de las gafas "chic" (que a mí me parecían sacadas de una película de ciencia ficción).

Éramos completamente opuestos, y toda esa mierda de "vivir en diferentes mundos". Me daba rabia, mucha rabia. Porque él venía a jugar a mi casa, y yo iba a la suya. Spirit no le veía una amenaza (a fin de cuentas, tan solo éramos niños), y su familia era muy amable conmigo. Aunque su madre era muy estricta y autoritaria; me caía mejor su padre, más afable. Pero me gustaba mucho Wes, el hermano mayor de Soul. Me gustaba oírle tocar el violín. Yo no entendía mucho de música, pero me encantaba lo que oía, y era porque, según decían: "Tenía un don para la música. Es increíble lo bien que toca". Y a él le encantaba tocar. Era una parte de sí mismo, me dijo en una ocasión.

Al parecer, Soul no era tan bueno. No tocaba el violín, sino el piano. Recuerdo que nos sentábamos juntos en el taburete, y él intentaba que recordara una cuantas notas por mi parte del piano, para tocar una partitura a cuatro manos, pero era imposible. Para mí lo era.

Me pregunto si Soul seguirá tocando el piano…

Aunque eso sí, los duetos de Soul y Wes, eran mágicos.

"_Magia…"_

"_Dime, ¿crees en la magia?"_

Mm… Eso… Lo he soñado, ¿verdad?

*.*.*

La campana del Shibusen resonó como un réquiem del final de un día.

-¡Por fin se acabaron las clases por hoy!-exclamó Black Star-Puf, menos mal, creí que no lo contaba…

-Pues a ver qué tal se te da sobrevivir mañana, habiendo examen de biología.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Examen? ¿Mañana? ¿Cómo?

Enarqué una ceja.

-Black, ¿es que acaso no escuchas nada en clase?

-Mm… Solo un poco-sonrió.

Resoplé.

Su ausencia de preocupación le traerá problemas, y, por lo menos sus notas, ya lo reflejaban. Aunque siempre podía recurrir a mí, y lo hacía, aunque estaba harta de que, a pesar de pedirme ayuda con los deberes y los estudios, siguiera sin dar un palo al agua, o se quejara cuando se supone que le estoy ayudando. Si no quiere mi ayuda, ¿para qué pedírmela?

Era un dejado, y yo sabía la razón. Y por eso le dejaba a veces los deberes, o le ayudaba a estudiar. Aunque solía quejarme de ello.

-¿Por qué siempre me lo pides a mí?-le pregunté en una ocasión.

-Porque nunca dirás que no-me dijo-Siempre eres así. Te piden algo, y eres incapaz de rechazarlo.

-…Me sentiría mal al rechazar algo que me pide alguien.

-¿Ves? Por eso eres una buena persona, y sigues intentando ayudarme, a pesar de ser un caso perdido.

"_No soy una buena persona"_, recuerdo que pensé en ese momento.

Al salir del Shibusen, vi a Soul y Tsubaki besarse. Aparté la vista, y noté la cara caliente, y me pregunté por qué me seguiría importando aquello.

Al menos, sabía que no era la única a la que no le gustaba aquello.

-¡Chrona!

"_Mierda"_, me mordí la lengua.

Chrona sonrió al verla.

-Ho-hola… M-madre…

Miré a Medusa Gorgon de hito en hito.

Era la madre adoptiva de Chrona, que, desde que la conozco, sé que ha estado soltera. La mayoría de las personas la ven como una gran madre entregada con una niña que fue abandonada en un orfanato cuando era un bebé y con problemas para relacionarse con los demás. Y venía a recogerla casi todos los días al colegio.

"_Sí, la madre ideal",_ bufé al pensarlo.

Chrona no compartía el apellido de su madre por una razón. Me lo explicó cuando la pregunté por ello, hace ya muchos años.

-E-es… El nom…nombre que…que me d-dieron…en…el o-orfanato… A-así que… Q-quiero con…conservarlo… Y…Y… A m-madre no le i-i-importó.

-Hola, chicos-saludó.

-Hola-respondimos.

-Gracias por cuidar siempre de Chrona.

-Nah, no es nada, señora-dijo Black Star.

-Es un placer-dijo Kid.

-Mm…-asentí con la cabeza.

Medusa me miró, con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-Mm… Maka, ya que tu casa pilla de camino… ¿Quieres que te baje en coche?

Pasé de largo y no respondí, y Black Star y Kid me siguieron, despidiéndose de Chrona y su madre.

-Maka-volvió a llamarme Medusa.

Me di la vuelta y sonreí.

-Hasta mañana, Chrona.

Y seguía andando con mis amigos, camino hacia mi casa.

-Maka-habló entonces Kid-Deberías, por lo menos, haber dicho "No, gracias". Ya sabes, por educación.

-Ya lo sé-refunfuñé-Pero siempre se ofrece a lo mismo, y siempre la digo que no. Me tiene un poco harta.

-Joder, lo que daría yo porque pudieran llevarme en coche-dijo Black Star.

-Te lo ofreció una vez-le recordé.

-Sí… Pero no quiero que nadie me lleve a mi casa-contestó.

Y ahí dejamos el tema.

Poco tiempo después, en una bifurcación, me separé de ellos.

-Nos vemos mañana. Y Black Star, ¡no te olvides de estudiar! Vamos, ¡que el examen solo es de un tema!

-Sí, sí… Ya veré lo que hago.

Kid le dio una colleja.

-Deberías hacerla caso de vez en cuando-le reprochó.

Black Star le echó un brazo encima.

-Ah… ¡Todos aliados en mi contra!

Kid se puso rojo, frunció el ceño y se desembarazó de él.

-Es porque los demás tenemos razón.-le replicó-Y no te cuelgues de mí, maldito mono.

-¿A quién llamas mono, flequillo a rayas?

Me despedí una vez más con la mano y me alejé por una de las intrincadas calles de Death City, por donde ya se filtraban anaranjados rayos de sol, al cual se le veía cansado y con ganas de dormir, para dar paso a la luna. Para dar paso a la noche. Durante la cual habría que dormir.

Aceleré el paso.

"_Odio la noche"_, porque no puedo dormir bien.

Ah, y por si no lo había comentado, aunque creo que es perfectamente evidente, no me cae bien Medusa Gorgon.

*.*.*

-Ya estoy en casa-anuncié.

-¡Hola, Makita mía!

Esquivé sus brazos, que buscaban un abrazo.

-¿Qué tal el día?-intentó no hacerse el dolido, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Bien-dije.

Permaneció un instante en silencio, y al ver su expresión, supe que había algo que quería decirme.

-¿Qué?-le interrogué.

-… Kami ha llamado.

Me quedé quieta en el suelo, como si me hubiera convertido en piedra.

-¿Cómo?

-Dice que hacía mucho que no hablaba contigo, así que… Me ha dicho que la llames en cuanto llegues a casa.

"_Dos meses y tres días"_, eso es exactamente el tiempo que llevaba sin hablar con mamá. Ya no te cuento cuánto desde la última vez que la vi después de que Spirit y ella se divorciaran tres años atrás.

Se había convertido en una mujer que no conocía.

-Spirit…-empecé a decir.

-Papá.

-Papá… No me apetece hablar con mamá…

-Pero, Maka… Ella quiere hablar contigo-por la expresión de su rostro, se veía que no concebía que una hija no quisiera hablar con su madre por teléfono.

Sabía que, si volvía a negarme, no me dejaría tranquila, por lo que le dije que lo haría.

Subí a dejar mi mochila, y bajé para llamar por teléfono.

Al cuarto pitido alguien respondió en la otra línea.

_-¿Sí?_

Cogí aire.

-…Hola, mamá. Soy yo, Maka.

_-Oh, Maka. ¿Ya has vuelto del colegio?_

-Sí.

_-Y… ¿Qué tal?_

-Bien.

-_¿Y las notas?_

-Bien.

_-¿Sigues yendo con ese grupito?_

-…Sí.

_-Mm… Bueno, me alegra que tengas allí amigos con los que estar, Maka._

-Ya…

Unos momentos de silencio incómodo.

-Y… Eh… ¿A ti, cómo te va, mamá?

_-¿A mí? Bien, bien… _

Aunque aquello me sonaba a mentira, igual que lo dicho por mí.

-Ajá.

Ninguna de las dos daba detalles, o explicaciones, y ni siquiera estábamos cómodas hablando la una con la otra, y ni siquiera era cara a cara.

Y parecía que no teníamos nada más que decirnos.

_-Bueno, pues… Me alegra haber hablado contigo y ver que estás bien… Y… Bueno, pues, ya volveremos a hablar, Maka._

-Sí, mamá. Hasta luego.

Y colgó.

Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras, encaminándome a mi cuarto, Spirit me interceptó.

-¿Qué tal la charla con tu madre?

-Como siempre.

-Y… Eh… ¿Te dijo si se encontraba bien?-preguntó, preocupado.-Es que a mí no me ha dicho nada…

Sabía que seguía preocupado por mamá. Intenté sonar convincente, cosa que ella no había conseguido.

-…Sí, está bien. Dice que todo es más fácil a cada día que pasa.

Mi padre esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.

-Qué bien.

Porque papá seguía queriendo a mamá, pero ella, le quisiera a él o no, no iba a volver. Nunca más. Y yo lo tenía asumido.

*.*.*

Después de terminar los deberes, me puse a estudiar. Por suerte, al ser tan solo un tema, se hacía un poco más ameno. Con un poco de suerte, sacaré la mejor nota de la clase…

"_Mamá estaría orgullosa"_, pero no lo hago por ella, me recordé.

Tras lo que me pareció tiempo suficiente estudiando (en realidad, es que ya no me entraba nada más y estaba cansada), me tiré a la cama a leer uno de mis tantos libros de fantasía que adornaban mi habitación. Estanterías y estanterías (todas las que cabían en aquel reducido espacio) ocupadas por libros de fantasía, ciencia ficción, romance, drama y distopía, en su gran mayoría. También tenía figuritas de hadas (no de brujas; las figuritas de brujas que tenía las tiré), ositos de peluche, manga y cómic, videojuegos y cuadernos y alguna que otra cosa más.

Así me encontraba, leyendo un libro en la cama con una postura que yo calificaría de antinatural para que no me doliera la espalda (los ojos ya eran otro cantar), cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, peor lo ignoré.

Cuando sonó por segunda vez, alcé la voz.

-Spirit, ¡están llamando a la puerta!

-¡Es papá!-me llegó su voz desde el piso de abajo-¡Y ahora no puedo abrir! Ve tú, por favor.

Resoplé, frustrada. Coloqué el marca páginas en la 111, me calcé mis pantuflas, y fui a la puerta. El timbre me resultó igual de odioso que el despertador por la mañana.

"_Tenemos que cambiar la melodía del timbre"_

-¡Ya va!

Abrí la puerta de mal humor, pero en cuanto vi quién había tras ella, todo enfado se evaporó.

-¿Black Star?

Tenía un aspecto horrible.

Tenía golpes y moratones en brazos y cara, y tenía zonas de piel rojas, que debían escocerle.

Su aspecto y ánimo distaban tanto del de esta mañana, que parecía otra persona.

Y yo sabía a qué se debía.

-… ¿Otra pelea?-dije, con cautela.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Makita~ ¿Quién es?-me llegó la voz de mi padre del interior de la casa.

-Es Black Star, papá. Viene para hacer los deberes junt…-me fijé en que Black Star no llevaba nada encima-Eh… Como ya hemos terminado todos los deberes y de estudiar, viene a pasar la tarde. ¿Te importa, papá?

Miré a Black Star y le susurré algo.

-Te dejo copiarme los deberes, pero solo por esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió en silencio.

Mi padre apareció en el pasillo.

-Claro, que pase.

No sé si su entera disposición se debía a que se lo había pedido llamándole papá (dos veces, además), o a que no consideraba a Black Star una amenaza para mí. Cuando me refiero a amenaza, me refiero a que Black Star quiera algo más que amistad conmigo. Pero este ya le había dejado claro a Spirit que podía quedarse tranquilo.

-A mí me gustan las tías con buenas tetas. Y Maka es plana como una mesa.

Por mi parte, le di un Maka-chop, que consistía en lanzarle un libro, aunque el libro no se lo mereciera; Black, como recibía tantos de esos golpes, decidió ponerle ese nombre.

Por parte de Spirit, recibió la aprobación.

Conduje a Black Star a mi habitación, evitando en la medida de lo posible que Spirit viera su aspecto.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, le solté y cerré la puerta.

-¿Quieres pomada o algo…? Puedo curarte las heridas, si quieres. Y tengo tiritas. O mejor, hielo.

-Son solo golpes. Déjalo-su voz salió ronca.

-Vale-no insistí, sabía que era mejor no hacerlo.- ¿Has…podido estudiar algo?

-…No.

Entonces seguro que se hace unas cuantas chuletas, o intenta copiar en el examen, o tira de inventiva, pero en ese tipo de situaciones, era incapaz de enfadarme con él por ello. Tampoco le diré que estudie algo ahora.

-¿Te apetece echar una partida?-le dije, señalando la consola y la pequeña pantalla que había en un rincón de mi habitación.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-¿A cuál quieres jugar?-me puse a mirar títulos y carátulas.

Hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-Al más violento que tengas.

Así, sentados en un par de cojines en el suelo, con patatas fritas, palomitas y varios refrescos, pasamos la tarde.

No le pregunté, porque si quería contármelo, sé que lo haría él por su propia cuenta, y al ver que no lo hacía según pasaba el tiempo y matábamos zombis, supe que no me lo iba a contar. Aunque tampoco es como si lo necesitara.

Entonces decidí hablar yo.

-Ha llamado mi madre.

-¿Sí?-no despegó los ojos de la pantalla, y yo tampoco. Estábamos jugando al multijugador.- ¿Y cómo ha ido la cosa?

-Mm…-mis dedos seguían presionando botones-Supongo que bien, aunque no hemos hablado mucho. Para variar-añadí.

-¿Y eso es bueno?

-No lo creo-comenté.

-Pero hacía mucho que no hablabas con ella.-me hizo ver, metiéndose un puñado de palomitas en la boca; más tarde tendría que limpiar el mando de la consola de grasa.

-Sí, pero… Sé que me llama casi por obligación-dije con resentimiento-Y sé que no me quiere ver, pero se siente culpable por ello y por eso se obliga a llamarme por teléfono.-Black Star no me interrumpió-No quiere verme…por mi aspecto. Lo sé.

Black Star no preguntó.

Puso el juego en pausa y entonces me miró. Tenía una de las mejillas hinchadas lo que le hacía tener un ojo más entornado que el otro.

-Pero sabes que, si no la ves, o no hablas con ella en absoluto, la perderás. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-…Sí, lo sé-musité-Y eso es lo que más miedo me da.

-Si lo sabes, entonces no hay problema. Habrá que ver cómo se desenvuelven las cosas, pero tendrás que hacer algo, si ella no pone mucho de su parte. Pero, por lo que me dices, al menos, hace el esfuerzo de seguir en contacto contigo.

Y aunque sabía que aquello en realidad no solucionaba nada, sus palabras me aliviaron.

-Gracias, Black.

Aunque Black Star tampoco sabía todo sobre mí.

-No hay de qué. Ahora, no dejes que te maten tan rápido-volvimos a la partida.

-Eso es porque no me cubres.

-Yo no voy a la defensiva. Siempre ataco.

En eso, sabía que mentía, pero no lo dije.

Todos tenemos derecho a decir mentiras, pensemos o no en sus consecuencias.

A veces, guardar un secreto se asemeja demasiado a mentir.

Y mentir es malo. Solían decírmelo.

*.*.*

-¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte a cenar, Black Star?

-Nah, tengo que volver a casa.

-… ¿Seguro?

-No, pero tengo que hacerlo-intentó sonreír; esperaba que mañana por la mañana volviera a ser el chico sonriente y estúpido de siempre. Con algún que otro moratón.

-Bien, aquí tienes. Mi cuaderno de matemáticas con todos los ejercicios hechos, y los puntos más importantes para el examen de mañana. Por favor, échale un vistazo a todo. ¿Me oyes? A todo-recalqué.

-Ja, ja. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No te sulfures-cogió lo que le daba, que había puesto convenientemente en una bolsa-Mañana te lo devuelvo.

-Más te vale.

Le saqué una sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana, Maka.

Supe que lo necesitaba, y como yo también lo necesitaba, le di un abrazo, no sin antes revisar que Spirit no miraba, y él me respondió.

-Hasta mañana, Black Star.

Y se perdió por entre las calles de Death City y la oscuridad que empezaba a reinar en el cielo, lo cual, solo significaba una cosa.

"_Se acerca la noche"_

Y con ello, la hora de ir a dormir.

*.*.*

Tras terminar la cena, antes de la cual me había dado una ducha, recogí junto con mi padre, me lavé los dientes y me puse el pijama.

Cogí el libro que había estado leyendo hasta la llegada de mi amigo, y bajé al salón, donde mi padre estaba viendo un programa de esos de preguntas. Tenían su gracia, y te entretienes a ver si averiguas algo, pero hoy me apetecía sumergirme de lleno en un mundo y no pensar mucho en nada de lo acontecido hoy, aunque no había sido un día malo, realmente. No del todo.

Hay veces que leía allí, con mi padre en el sillón, yo espatarrada (o no) en el sofá, o a veces veía en la tele una serie que me gustaba.

Pero siempre llegaba ese momento. El momento en que él dice…

-Maka… Se ha hecho tarde. Tienes que irte a la cama, que mañana madrugas.

Cerré el libro y contuve un suspiro.

-Sí-me levanté y le di un beso en la mejilla-Buenas noches, papá. Tú tampoco te quedes hasta tarde.

Sonrió.

-Descuida.

Subí los escalones con parsimonia hasta mi habitación. Dejé el libro en cualquier lado y fui al baño a mear.

Antes de regresar a mi habitación, eché un vistazo a la puerta cerrada de al lado.

Conecté la alarma del despertador y pensé que sería mejor dejarlo en el escritorio y no en la mesilla de noche, para así obligarme a levantarme a ir a apagarlo. Seguro que mañana me maldigo por esto.

Pero es lo curioso que tienen las noches. A esas horas, lo que te parece una buena idea, deja de serlo a la mañana siguiente. O no. Misterios de la vida.

Deshice mis dos coletas y me dejé los coleteros en la muñeca.

Apagué la luz y me metí entre las sábanas.

Cerré los ojos, y esperé en dormirme lo más rápido posible.

Porque por las noches, en silencio, mi mente piensa demasiado. Piensa en cosas que no quiere pensar, y me quitan el sueño.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza.

"_Tan solo quiero dormir"_

Y soñar un bonito sueño.

"_¿Un sueño? Entonces… ¡Soñemos!"_

*.*.*

Al abrir los ojos, por encima de mí, había cielo y árboles.

Me froté los ojos, bostecé y me incorporé. Miré a mi alrededor.

-Un bosque…-murmuré.

Parecía el bosque de Death City.

Me puse de pie, y caí en la cuenta de que estaba descalza, y, también, en pijama.

"_Oh dios mío"_, ¿no me digas que soy sonámbula, y he venido hasta aquí andando?

Me extrañaba, teniendo en cuenta que nunca me había pasado con anterioridad, y haber salido de casa así, en mitad de la noche, sin que Spirit lo advirtiera (si así fuera, dejaría mucho que desear como padre), o sin que me despertara a medio camino porque alguien me interceptara, como un vagabundo o trasnochador.

Y antes de mirarme las plantas de los pies, que no tenían herida alguna, sabía que estaba soñando. Porque tendría cortes y heridas en las plantas de los pies de haber venido hasta aquí andando descalza desde mi casa.

"_Un sueño"_

Solo espero que no sea una pesadilla, como tantas otras que me acosaban. A lo mejor, si se trata de una pesadilla, tengo suerte y cuando me despierte no lo recuerdo.

"_Si tengo suerte"_, pero nunca la tengo…

Suspiré.

Aquel sitio era inquietante. Porque estaba en silencio. Ni un solo ruido. Ni el viento, ni ningún animal. Ni siquiera ningún crujido.

-Habrá que salir de aquí-me dije, mientras me sacaba los coleteros de la muñeca y me hacía mis dos coletas.

Empecé a andar, aunque no sabía muy bien en qué dirección.

Por mucho que hubiera estado en el bosque de Death City con anterioridad, aparte de que habían sido pocas veces, aquello era un sueño, por lo que no tenía por qué ser como es exactamente aquel lugar en la realidad.

Curiosamente, me dolían los pies al andar, y comprobé que ahora sí que se me hacían heridas, debido a las piedras y las ramas.

Y se escuchaba mi andar. Cada vez que pisaba una rama. Cada vez que pisaba una hoja. Pero el paisaje no cambiaba.

Entonces, escuché algo.

"_¿Un crujido? No… Es más como… ¿Un gruñido? Pero, que yo sepa, no hay animales salvajes en el bosque de Death City…"_

"_Pero es un sueño, Maka"_, me recordé.

Un alarido retumbó en el corazón del bosque, y cuando me giré para ver de qué se trataba, un enorme monstruo negro, con olor a putrefacción y humeante baba que resbalaba por sus colmillos me miraba con una única intención: comerme.

Por si aún tenía alguna duda de no estar soñando.

Grité.

Empecé a correr para alejarme de aquel extraño ser, pero me perseguía, y sabía que pronto me daría alcance. Su olor nauseabundo cada vez era más penetrante, por lo que se acercaba… Se acercaba…

Miré por encima de mi hombro y me hice a un lado cuando me lanzó un zarpazo. Destrozó un árbol.

Seguí corriendo, pero, una raíz traicionera me hizo tropezar y caer al suelo. Me clavé ramas y piedrecitas, pero apenas fui consciente de ello.

Me encontraba tendida en el suelo, y aquel ser estaba frente a mí, a escasos metros, con las fauces abiertas y la baba chorreante.

Yo temblaba de pies a cabeza, y tan solo rezaba por que aquella pesadilla terminara de una vez. En mi vida me había sentido tan asustada… Era tan real…

El monstruo gruñó y alzó uno de sus brazos, con enormes garras, y supe que todo pronto acabaría. Cerré fuertemente los ojos.

Escuché al monstruo gruñir nuevamente, y sus alaridos se sucedieron, pero yo seguía sin sentir nada.

Abrí tímidamente los ojos, temiendo ver algo que no quisiera, pero lo que vi me dejó tan desconcertada que solo atisbé a abrir los ojos como platos, de la impresión.

Un chico, con una especie de guadaña, había cortado al ser negro por la mitad, y este estaba deshaciéndose, mientras soltaba alaridos lastimeros. Cuando desapareció, solo una bolita blanca quedó flotando en su lugar.

-Esto es para mí-le escuché decir al chico.

Cogió aquella cosa flotante y… ¿Se la comió? Oh dios mío… Qué sueño más raro…

Entonces el chico se giró, y se puso en un claro del boque, dejando que la luz de la luna le bañara, y pude verle bien, y solté un grito de sorpresa al comprender varias cosas.

Una, que no llevaba una guadaña. _Su brazo_ era una hoja de guadaña. Y dos, era Soul Evans.

-A-ah…-intenté decir algo, pero nada salió de mis labios.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace un civil a estas horas aquí? Esto está plagado de kishines cuando oscurece, deberías saberlo. ¿Acaso estás loca?-me increpó.- ¿O era un intento suicida? Pues sí que valoras poco tu vida si esperas que un kishin te destroce.

-Ki… ¿Qué?-dije entonces.

-Kishines-me miró como si estuviera loca; tal vez realmente lo estuviera-Eso que acabo de despachar. Oh, es la primera vez que ves uno, ¿verdad? Claro, ya nos encargamos los Técnicos y las Armas de que los civiles puedan vivir en paz en Death City… Y así, se convierten en unos completos inconscientes, sin saber que el peligro les ronda siempre.-me miró-Tú eres un claro ejemplo de ello.

"_¿Técnicos? ¿Armas? ¿De qué está hablando?"_

Le seguía mirando atónita, y a pesar de que me temblaban las piernas, me obligué a ponerme en pie.

-Tu…Tu brazo…-musité.

-Oh-se miró el que sería uno de sus brazos; el filo estaba manchado de sangre negra, e intentó limpiarlo-Impresionante, ¿no crees?

Y su brazo dejó atrás el metal y se transformó… En un brazo normal y corriente, como el otro que poseía.

Entonces, rompió a reír.

-¿Q-qué?-parpadeé confusa.

¿Le hacía gracia mi completa incomprensión porque pudiera cambiar su brazo de esa manera? Porque a mí no me hacía gracia.

-No me lo puedo creer…-reía a carcajada limpia; veía sus dientes de tiburón perfectamente-Vas descalza. ¡Descalza! ¡Y en pijama!-no podía parar de reír.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa-dije.

-Sí, claro…-pareció recuperarse del ataque de risa, pero la sonrisa socarrona seguía ahí; me encantaba esa sonrisa-Además, parece que estés invitando a los kishines para que te coman.

-¿Mm?

Me miré, y entonces supe a qué se refería.

Mi pijama era de dos piezas. El pantalón era corto, pero la parte de arriba parecía una sudadera de manga larga, y, en el centro de ella, se podía leer en letras mayúsculas bordadas y de diferentes colores: "EAT ME".

Enrojecí y le fulminé con la mirada.

-No sé qué haces aquí, pero… Vamos, te sacaré de aquí-se ofreció.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna por mi parte, empezó a andar. Parecía saber el camino.

Intenté seguirle, pero debido a la carrera por la supervivencia, mis pies dolían hasta límites que no creía posibles.

-Soul, espera…-le pedí.

Y se detuvo.

Se giró para mirarme, con los ojos entrecerrados, como si intentara analizarme.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-¿Eh?

Entonces, de la nada, se escuchó un grito. Y no era un grito humano.

Dos monstruos negros (¿cómo los había llamado? ¿Kishines?) aparecieron frente a nosotros.

Grité nuevamente.

-Mierda-masculló Soul-No sé si podré yo solo con los dos a la vez… Y como llamen a más…-hablaba consigo mismo, por supuesto.

-S-Soul…-dije, sin apartar la mirada de los monstruos que nos acechaban.

-Joder, habrá que huir-resolvió.

Entonces me cogió de la mano.

-¡Vamos!

Y tiró de mí para correr.

Pero, al sentir su mano sobre la mía, algo se agitó en mi interior. Y, de pronto, Soul se transformó íntegramente en guadaña en mi mano.

-¡Kya!-grité, que parecía que era lo único que hacía, y le solté.

En cuanto el arma cayó en el suelo, ésta volvió a transformarse en Soul.

Me miró con ojos ansiosos y anonadados.

-Tú. Pero, ¿cómo…?

Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por un nuevo grito de los seres negros y deformes.

-Soul…

-¡Corre!-me dijo entonces.

-P-pero…

-¡Tú hazlo, o no saldrás viva de aquí!

Asentí con la cabeza y, tras echarle un último vistazo, viendo cómo se preparaba para luchar, con los ojos rojos furiosos y el pelo blanco pegado a su frente y nuca debido al sudor, puse pies en polvorosa.

Pero no esperaba que uno de aquellos bichos me siguiera.

Me dolían los pies y me costaba respirar debido a la carrera y, cuando mi cuerpo cedió, supe que estaba acabada. Soul no podría venir a salvarme, y yo no tenía ningún modo de defenderme.

El kishin (¿era así?) que me seguía aún no había dado conmigo, ya que le llevaba un poco de ventaja, pero no tardaría en hacerlo.

Me apoyé contra un árbol, y sentí cómo las fuerzas me abandonaban poco a poco.

Caí al suelo y, con el mismo paisaje, cielo y árboles, con el que había despertado en este sueño, perdí el conocimiento.

*.*.*

Desperté en mi habitación.

Notaba el cuerpo agarrotado y me picaban los pies.

Alargué el cuello para mirar la hora, y bufé al ver que apenas quedaba un cuarto de hora para que sonara el despertador.

Me incorporé en la cama y me estiré, y noté los hombros tensos, sin duda debido a aquella pesadilla en la que, curiosamente, salía Soul.

Me miré la mano.

"_El Soul de verdad no volverá a cogerme de la mano"_, pensé con amargura.

Inspiré hondo. Había que ponerse en marcha. Un nuevo día empieza a amanecer, evidenciado por la escasa luz que empezaba a filtrarse por entre las cortinas de mi ventana…

…Anoche me quité las coletas antes de irme a dormir, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué ahora las tengo puestas…?

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Como siempre, cada vez que subo un nuevo fic, tengo miedo de que no pueda gustar. Supongo que, aun teniendo varios fics a mi espalda, eso no cambia. Ese sentimiento de temor nunca desaparecerá. Siempre que empiezo algo, surge ese "¿Y si no gusta?". Al cual le sigue "Espero que sí, ya que a mí me encanta escribir esto". Así que, espero seguir escribiendo^^_

_Bien, a pesar de ser un poco largo, este primer capítulo es más bien introductorio, pero espero haberles picado la curiosidad como para que quieran saber cómo sigue. Ya saben, háganmelo saber con sus comentarios :)_

_Así pues, muchas gracias por pasarse a leer!^^ Espero verles en el segundo capi :P _

_Bye~^^ _


	2. Sueño II

_Hola! Qué tal?^^_

_Yo acabo de volver de la playita, quitándome unos cuantos días de este calor veraniego :) Y aunque he disfrutado mucho, ahora voy a echarla de menos T.T _

_Han sido unos días de relax, pero aun así, he aprovechado a escribir (bastante, la verdad XD). Parece que me he puesto las pilas, porque no he tardado tanto en escribir este nuevo capi. La verdad es que tenía ganas de continuar la historia, supongo que porque acabo de empezarla :P Hay tantas cosas que contar… _

_Pues ya ven, vuelvo a la fantasía! Y además echaba de menos narrar como Maka!^^ _

_Quisiera agradecer de todo corazón a todas aquellas personas que leyeron y comentaron el primer capi de este nuevo fic mío. Siempre se empieza una historia con algo de miedo por si no gusta, pero veo que he picado un poco la curiosidad, por eso voy a seguir^^ _

_Gracias! Gracias a todos aquellos que han hecho posible que continúe este fic. Espero sinceramente que les guste y que más gente se anime a leer ;) _

_Así pues, que disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**"Ten cuidado con tus sueños; son la sirena de las almas. Ellas cantan, nos llaman, las seguimos y jamás retornamos"**_

_**Gustave Flaubert.**_

_**Sueño II: "¿Estoy soñando?"**_

Al levantarme aquella mañana, e ir a vestirme, me miré las plantas de los pies, las cuales habían estado picándome todo el desayuno. Pero nada. No había nada. Pensé que sería la picadura de algún mosquito, pero la superficie de mi piel estaba lisa. Bueno, tal vez tuviera la piel irritada. Como mi humor, debido a que no me sentía para nada descansada, a pesar de que se supone que he dormido bastante.

Todo se debe a la pesadilla de anoche, estoy casi segura.

Era como haberme sumergido en uno de mis libros de fantasía favoritos, o en un videojuego de rol. Sin embargo, el miedo era tan real que no pude hacer nada, a diferencia de los valientes héroes de los libros y los protagonistas de los videojuegos que tú controlas sin importar mandarles a una muerte segura. A fin de cuentas, volverás a empezar de nuevo en el punto de guardado.

Y para colmo, me he levantado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Busqué desesperada las aspirinas, me tomé una con ayuda de un vaso de agua, y aquí estoy, con movimientos robóticos de cabeza, para que esta no me dé un vuelco ni haga que me desmaye. Qué asco de empiece de día.

Y todo, seguro, por esa pesadilla. Maldita pesadilla. Bueno, por lo menos no era como la de…

-Maka, buenos días-me hicieron conectar con el momento presente.

-Buenos días, Kid-dejé mi mochila al lado de mi pupitre.

-Tienes mala cara-comentó, sin mala fe.

Me toqué la sien con un dedo.

-Migraña.

-Ah. ¿Y cómo lo llevas?

-Mal, pero ya me hará efecto la medicina.

-Sí. Dale tiempo para actuar.

Y ojalá fuera pronto, porque era como si me estuvieran dando golpes en la cabeza una y otra vez. Con un martillo. Con una maza. Qué sé yo. Tal vez debería haberme quedado en casa… Pero eso significaría preocupar a Spirit y, oh no, no querrías ver a Spirit en modo "Voy a cuidar de mi querida hijita". Solo para evitar todos sus cuidados exagerados así como su persistente presencia e incluso que te acompañe al baño "por si necesitas ayuda" (¿en serio? Tienes que hacértelo mirar, Spirit), prefería soportar aquello. Si no iba a peor, claro.

Aunque, antes, Spirit no era así. Y entendía el por qué del cambio, pero resultaba asfixiante su preocupación a cada cosa que haga. Ya no soy una niña.

"_Una niña de doce años…"_

-B-bue… Buenos d-días…

-Hola, Chrona.

Sonrió al vernos.

-¿Y Black Star?-preguntó entonces Kid-Si no se da prisa, llegará tarde.

Recordé la tarde de ayer. Estaba segura de que vendría. Pero…

-Da igual. En esta clase siempre hay alguien que llega tarde, y Stein le deja pasar siempre.

Desvié la mirada hacia una esquina de la clase, donde se encontraba Tsubaki Nakatsukasa junto con Liz Thompson. Su hermana Patty y Harvar estaban en la clase de al lado. Y, como siempre, Soul todavía no había llegado.

Pensé en el sueño de anoche, el cual recordaba a la perfección, para bien o para mal. Deseaba que Soul y yo volviéramos a entrelazar nuestras manos…

-A-aquí…está-anunció Chrona.

Miramos a la puerta del aula, por la que entraba un Black Star, tal y como esperaba, lleno de moratones que poco a poco irían perdiendo el color. Por lo menos, ya no tenía la cara hinchada.

Kid se alarmó.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué te ha pasado!?

-Buenos días a ti también, Kid-dijo Black Star cuando se acercó a nosotros.

-¡Respóndeme!

-Mm… ¿Me caí?

Kid frunció el ceño.

-Si vas a mentir, intenta hacerlo mejor.

Black Star suspiró.

-No es nada, de verdad.

-¿Nada?-Kid estaba perplejo-Pero, ¿tú te has visto?

-Sí. ¿A que soy irresistible?

-Deja de hacer el imbécil.

-Y tú déjame en paz, pesado.

-Black Star…-empezó a decir Kid, rojo de ira y de preocupación.

-Kid-toqué su hombro y me miró-Déjalo.

-Pero, Maka, mírale. Hacía mucho que no venía con ninguna herida… Y siempre inventa excusas.-volvió a mirar a Black Star-No estarás metido en nada raro, ¿verdad?

Black Star sonrió.

-¿Qué entiendes tú por "raro"?

-¡Black Star!

-Está bien, está bien… Solo fue una pelea, Kid. Y, antes de que sigas preguntando, no pienso dar ningún detalle más al respecto. Dejémoslo ahí, ¿vale? Y si tú también quieres darme una paliza, adelante.

"_Una paliza"_

Pero en el rostro de Kid ya solo se veía preocupación y tristeza.

-¿De verdad estás bien?

-Joder, ¿cómo tengo que decírtelo?-la (poca) paciencia de Black Star se acabó-Estoy bien. Estoy perfectamente. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Así que, ya puedes dejarme tranquilo.

Y se fue a sentar a su sitio.

-No te preocupes-le dije entonces a Kid-Se le pasará. Ya sabes, es que no le gusta que le agobien. Aunque a él no le importa agobiar, claro.

Kid hizo un amago de sonrisa. Suspiró, frustrado.

-Debería dejar de meterse en problemas…-murmuró.

"_No es él el que se mete en problemas. Son los problemas los que buscan a Black Star. Y siempre es él el que sale mal parado"_

A Chrona se la veía angustiada por el hecho de que pudiera haber una pelea en nuestro grupo, pero yo sabía que Black Star no estaba enfadado con Kid, sino consigo mismo, por lo que a ella también la tranquilicé, quitándole hierro al asunto.

En cuanto se distraiga un poco, Black Star volverá a ser el de siempre.

"_-Estoy bien. Estoy perfectamente. No hay nada de qué preocuparse"_

¿Cuántas veces me habrá dicho esa misma mentira?

En ese momento, Stein entró en el aula, seguido de alguien.

Resoplé.

Soul Evans volvía a llegar tarde.

*.*.*

En un momento dado, como por arte de magia, el dolor de cabeza desapareció. Tal y como había venido: de la nada.

Nunca pensé que el efecto de un medicamento, aunque tardara su tiempo en hacer efecto, pudiera ser tan…instantáneo, inmediato. Qué extraño.

-¿Maka?

-Sí, sí… Ya voy.

-Venga, que ahora tenemos examen de biología con Stein.

Miré a Black Star, que gritaba y reía como siempre, una vez se hubo disipado todo y nadie volvió a preguntarle nada.

-Black, ¿te miraste los apuntes que te di?

-Sí-enarqué una ceja-Bueno… Más o menos. En tal caso, toma-me los devolvió, junto con mi cuaderno de matemáticas-Y gracias.

-Nada. Solo espero que apruebes este examen.

-Es solo de un tema. No contará mucho para la media final.

-Pero será lo que te suba la nota final. A veces una simple décima te puede salvar.

-Ah… Vale, haré lo que pueda.

Les deseé suerte a mis amigos, y esperamos a que viniera Stein, y repartiera las hojas de los exámenes.

…Y le maldije porque fuera de tipo test.

Escuché silbidos de agradecimiento (así podrían hacer la quiniela entre A, B, C y D), pero, para los que habían estudiado más, podría ser un problema. Además, los errores restaban medio punto. Adiós a mi puntuación perfecta, porque dudo en una… ¿Cómo puede haber una opción que diga "Ninguna de las tres anteriores es correcta"? ¿O "Todas las anteriores son correctas"? mataré a este profesor un día de estos, lo juro.

Además, a pesar de ser cincuenta preguntas, solo nos dejaba media clase para hacer el examen.

-¿Qué tal?-me preguntó Kid cuando terminamos.

-Mm… Bien. Aunque había una que no sé…

-Ya, bueno, es que había cosas que parecían ambiguas… Pero tranquila, seguro que sacas buena nota.

-Kid, ella está preocupada porque no sacará el diez-le hizo ver Black Star.

-Aun así. No te comas la cabeza por algo que ya no puedes arreglar-dijo Kid-Y de todas formas, sacarás muy buena nota, ya lo verás.

-Sí…

Chrona también me alentó, aunque sus palabras tartamudeadas no tenían la misma convicción que las de Kid.

-Mañana sabremos la nota.

Al ser tipo test, y a pesar de que Stein no era muy dado a darse prisa en corregir exámenes, lo más probable es que para mañana ya tuviera las notas.

El resto del día pasó normal. Clases, deberes, preguntas, y fijación de fechas de exámenes que poco a poco se irían acercando. Habría que plantearse empezar a estudiar ahora, pero… Por mucho que piense que eso es lo mejor, lo más probable es que, a la hora de la verdad, no lo haga hasta que el día del examen no esté un poco más cerca.

Y con todo, otro día más que terminaba.

-Albarn.

Mascullé un "mierda" por lo bajo.

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez, Maka?-me comentó Black Star burlón en voz baja también.

Le di un codazo y me acerqué a la mesa del profesor.

-¿Quería algo, profesor Stein?

-Sí. ¿Podrías llevar estos papeles al profesor Sid?

-Eh…

-¿O acaso tienes prisa por irte?

-Mm…-por supuesto, no podía negarme-No… Claro que lo haré.

-Bien. Lo más probable es que Sid esté en alguna de las clases de primero.

-De acuerdo-asentí.

Los cogí y resoplé cuando Stein salió de clase.

-Maka, vámonos a casa-dijo Kid.

-Lo siento, chicos, primero tengo que entregar esto-agité los papeles.

Black Star frunció el ceño.

-Maka, en serio, tienes que saber decir "No" a determinadas cosas.

-No creo que decirle eso a un profesor, y sobre todo a Stein, ayude en algo-dije-Además, seguro que me lo pide a mí porque…

-No le da la gana hacerlo él.

-Buen punto de vista, Black. Pero me refería a que soy de sus mejores alumnas. Será eso.

-Pues ya podría habérselo encasquetado al delegado de clase.

-Ya había salido de clase, Black. De todas formas, ya da igual. Y cuanto más me entretengas, más tardaré en entregarlo.

-T-te…espe…esperamos…e-en la s-salida.

-Como queráis.

Cogí mi mochila junto con los papeles y el clip que los mantenía unidos, y me dirigí a las clases de primero de secundaria. Por suerte, como la mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían ido, no fue difícil encontrar a Sid y hablarle un momento.

-Gracias, Albarn. Le pedí a Stein que me rellenara esto…-les echó un vistazo-Bien, bien. Gracias, ya puedes irte.

Hice una breve inclinación de cabeza y me fui de allí.

Me dirigí al pasillo donde estaban las aulas de mi curso, no porque tuviera que volver allí, sino porque, desde aquí, me pillaban de camino para llegar a la puerta principal del Shibusen. Para mí, la distribución del espacio de este sitio siempre me ha resultado extraña. Recuerdo que cuando llegué aquí, no paraba de perderme… Pero estaba con Soul, que me ayudaba, hasta que dejó de hacerlo… Bueno, tenía a Chrona, y la seguía teniendo. Después, vinieron Black Star y Kid. Pero Chrona siempre había sido mi mejor amiga.

Y, al igual que Soul, Chrona también fue a la misma primaria que yo.

Seguramente, todo sería diferente ahora si por aquel entonces no hubiera sido amiga de Chrona, pero… Ya nada puedo hacer, y Chrona no se merece que la deje de lado, después de todo. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada…

-Soul… Lo siento.

Capté una voz, y vi a Tsubaki Nakatsukasa junto a Soul Evans. Instintivamente, me escondí en la esquina de un pasillo.

"_¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? No tengo que esconderme de él…"_

-¿Qué?-podía escuchar su conversación-Tsubaki… ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Me temo que sí-hablaba con voz suave, amable, pero también había pesar.-Soul… Ya te lo dije…cuando empezamos a salir.

-Pero…

-Por favor, Soul, déjame hablar.

-…

-Me hizo muy feliz cuando me pediste salir… Y te dije que sí porque me gustabas… Pero, tras todo este tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que para mí sigues siendo muy importante…como amigo. Lo siento, pero no puedo verte de otra forma. Y no me parecía justo para ti seguir con esto cuando yo ya no…-su voz se apagó.

-…Lo sabía.

-¿Lo sabías?-había sorpresa en su voz.

-Sí. Sabía que…no era lo mismo. No pasa nada. Siempre podemos volver a ser como antes.

-Amigos, sí. Esperaba que dijeras eso.

-Ya…

-Lo siento, Soul, pero creo que, en realidad, yo tampoco te gustaba tanto como quieres hacerme creer. Creo que hay algo más. Siempre te mostraste reservado al respecto y…

-Tsubaki, déjalo, por favor-pidió con voz suave.

-…Esta bien. Pero, Soul, de verdad, permítete ser feliz. Hazlo por mí, aunque sea. Me preocupa que…

-Tsubaki-le interrumpió él, todavía con voz sosegada, cansada-Ha sido genial estar contigo todo este tiempo. Pero ahora, será diferente. Somos amigos, y nada más. Así que no pretendas saber cosas que ni siquiera cuando eras mi novia sabías.

-… Me dijiste que no querías estar solo.

-Por eso te pedí que salieras conmigo.

-Tal vez en esta relación…nunca hubo nada especial-dijo, con tristeza.

-Tal vez. Es por eso que estás rompiendo conmigo, ¿no es así?

-Sí. Así que… ¿Amigos, entonces?

-Sí. Después de todo, una parte de mí no puede vivir sin ti, Tsubaki.

-Gracias, Soul.

Silencio. Escuché pasos alejándose.

… ¿Debería salir ahora?

Asomé ligeramente la cabeza y vi que Soul se encontraba solo. Era Tsubaki la que se había ido.

Permanecía quieto y en silencio. Su rostro mostraba…nada. Indiferencia, tal vez. ¿Acaso no hay que mostrar algo de tristeza cuando se acaba una relación? Especialmente si al que dejan es a ti…

Entonces lo vi. Labios fruncidos y ojos entrecerrados. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se llevó las manos al rostro. ¿Estaría llorando? No, Soul no es de esos… Pero casi podía palpar su dolor.

Volví a esconderme tras la pared, e intenté recapacitar sobre lo que acababa de pasar, y me consideré una mala persona por alegrarme de ello.

Tsubaki y Soul habían roto. Ya no eran novios. ¿Estoy soñando?

Oh… Tengo que decírselo a Black Star…

-¿Te gusta escuchar a escondidas conversaciones ajenas?

Me giré y vi a Soul a mi lado. Mierda, no le había oído acercarse y… Espera, ¿sabía que estaba aquí? Oh… Tierra trágame.

Me armé de valor, y aun notando la cara caliente debido a la vergüenza, le miré.

Era la primera vez que se dirigía a mí en mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser en este tipo de situación…? Ahora pensará que soy una chismosa o qué sé yo. No era mi intención…

-No era mi intención escuchar-dije, a media voz.

-Pero lo has hecho igualmente, ¿no?

Me mordí el labio inferior.

"_Tan insoportable como siempre. No, peor"_

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté con cautela.

Frunció el ceño. Sentía sus ojos rojos taladrándome.

-¿Acaso te importa?

"_Sí, claro que me importa, imbécil"_, pero no lo dije.

Le rodeé y salí de allí con paso apresurado, y hasta que no salí por la puerta del Shibusen y vi a Black Star y a Kid, no me sentí a salvo.

"_¿A salvo de qué, Maka?"_

-Hola.

-Te has hechos de rogar, ¿eh? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-quiso saber mi amigo hiperactivo.

-Eso-le secundó Kid.

-¿Y Chrona?-pregunté antes.

-Su madre había venido y se la ha llevado ya a casa.

"_Su madre…"_, ¿y qué hay de la mía…?

"_No quiere ni verte, Maka"_

-Ajá. Pues gracias por esperarme, chicos-les sonreí.

Empezamos a andar.

Una de las razones por las que me llevaba tan bien con aquellos dos era porque nos parecíamos: ninguno tiene madre.

Por supuesto, nuestras situaciones no son las mismas. Ni por asomo.

Yo no veo a mi madre desde el divorcio, tres años atrás, y apenas hablo con ella por teléfono.

La madre de Kid murió al darle a luz, por lo que él nunca tuvo una madre; y eso, junto con el hecho de que su padre es una persona importante y el director del Shibusen, le hace sentirse un poco acomplejado. Nunca ha tenido una figura materna en casa. Y siempre me ha dicho que se siente muy solo en casa, porque su padre está siempre muy liado, por eso también muchas veces le invito a casa, junto con Black Star, y pasamos la tarde juntos, haciendo el vago y el tonto.

La madre de Black Star le abandonó a él y a su padre cuando Black Star apenas tenía diez años, y nunca ha vuelto a verla ni a saber de ella. Desde entonces, la situación familiar de Black Star está de capa caída.

Chrona sería igual que nosotros. En parte. Pero no lo era. Aunque no tuviera familia, Medusa Gorgon la adoptó con seis años, y de nosotros, sea madrastra y no su madre biológica, el caso es que Chrona es la única con madre. Y en el fondo, los tres la tenemos envidia. Quizá yo no tanto, pero eso es porque se trata de Medusa Gorgon…

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-insistió Black Star.

-Pues… Porque me he enterado de algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Sid la ha palmado?

-¡Black Star!

-¿Qué? Es que como tiene esa cara de muerto… ¿No te parece uno de esos zombis de videojuego?

-…Después de entregar aquellos papeles… Me he enterado, por casualidad, de que Soul y Tsubaki han roto-dije al fin.

Ambos se detuvieron en seco ante la noticia. La cara de Black Star era un cuadro, y su mandíbula inferior parecía que quería llegar al suelo de lo mucho que se le había abierto la boca debido a la sorpresa.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Totalmente en serio.

-Entonces, ¿Tsubaki Nakatsukasa está libre?

-Eso parece.

-¡Yuju!-exclamó, feliz, dando saltos de alegría.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Ahora Black Star tenía posibilidades con Tsubaki, la cual le lleva gustando desde hace tiempo. Según él, fue la única que le prestó atención cuando todo el mundo pasó de él (exceptuándonos a Kid, Chrona y a mí) o le llamaron loco hiperactivo egocéntrico.

Sin duda, Tsubaki era una de las personas más amables que había conocido. La lástima es que no pudiéramos ser amigas porque ella se movía en otro círculo de personas diferente al mío. Si no, estoy segura de que seríamos grandes amigas. Pero es que, simplemente, no hablamos mucho porque no estamos en contacto.

"_No me extraña que Soul se enamorara de ella…"_

-¡Es fantástico!-seguía diciendo Black Star-Ey, ¿creéis que tengo alguna posibilidad?

-Mm… No creo que sea buena idea que te declares ahora, justo cuando acaba de terminar su relación…-comenté.

-Oh… Sí, tienes razón. Será mejor esperar un poco… Pero, ¿y si alguien se adelanta?

-¿Y qué sé yo, Black? Solo puedo darte consejos. Es cosa tuya el seguirlos o no. A fin de cuentas, eres tú al que le gusta Tsubaki, tú sabrás qué hacer.

-Je, je. Supongo que ahora mismo no hay prisa… Pero, joder, Maka, qué buena noticia, ¿no?

-Eh… Supongo.

-¿Cómo que supones? ¿Acaso no te gustaba Evans?-soltó.

Kid me miró con sorpresa. Maldije en mi fuero interno.

"_Maldito el día en que le dije a Black Star que me gustaba Soul. No, más bien, maldito el día que decidí confiar un secreto a Black Star. Él no sabe guardar secretos, ¿verdad?"_

-…No tenía ni idea-dijo Kid entonces.

-Sí, bueno… Porque no te lo dije.

-¿Y a él sí?-señaló a Black Star.

-Mm… ¿Fue en un momento de debilidad?-dije, no muy convencida.

Kid suspiró.

-No te pido que me cuentes tu vida, pero, no sé, supongo que hay ciertas cosas que puedes confiarme. Soy tu amigo, a fin de cuentas.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Te lo habría terminado diciendo. Pero, de todas formas, estamos a la par, ¿no?

Se mostró confuso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que tú no nos has dicho quién te gusta.

-¡Eso, eso!-me secundó Black Star-A mí me gusta Tsubaki, a Maka le gusta Soul, ¿y a ti…?

"_A Chrona le gusta Kid. Pero como Black Star no se fija en nada, no se ha dado cuenta, al igual que el propio Kid. Y tampoco sabría que me gusta Soul de no ser porque yo misma se lo dije…"_, y poco después de confesarle a Black quién me gustaba, él me dijo que le gustaba Tsubaki. Así, de la nada.

-N-no me gusta nadie-dijo, rojo hasta las orejas.

-Oh, claro-dijimos Black Star y yo a la vez, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pues tu cara no dice lo mismo-añadí.

-C-callaos. M-me voy a casa. ¡Hasta mañana!-y se alejó de allí con paso apresurado.

Black Star rió.

-¡Ha salido con el rabo entre las piernas, el muy cobarde!

-Ah… Déjalo, Black Star. Si algún día quiere contárnoslo, lo hará.

-A no ser que nos enteremos antes, de algún modo.

-De algún modo.

-Tú también puedes ver esto como una oportunidad-dijo entonces.

-¿Mm?

-Lo de intentar algo con Evans, digo-habló, serio, aunque no muy convencido.

-…No creo que sea posible. Pero, gracias por los ánimos, de todas formas.

"_Supongo"_

Me despedí de él y me encaminé a casa.

"_No somos ni amigos. Apenas nos hablamos. ¿Cómo esperas que lleguemos siquiera a ser algo más que eso…?"_

-Ya estoy en casa…

-Hola, Makita. ¿Qué tal el día? Hoy tenías un examen, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué tal?

-Bien. Cuando sepa la nota, te la diré.

Asintió con esa sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-Voy a hacer los deberes.

-Vale.

No dijo nada referente a Kami, lo cual agradecí. Y pasaría bastante tiempo hasta que ella volviera a llamar. Y yo no tenía ánimos para llamarla.

-Papá, vamos, date prisa en terminar de cenar. ¡La serie está a punto de empezar!

Me arrebujé en el sofá y encendí la tele una vez terminamos de recoger.

Cuando hubo anuncios, fui al baño a lavarme los dientes, ponerme el pijama y abrir la cama.

Cuando acabó el episodio de hoy, tocaba ir a dormir.

-Buenas noches, Maka.

-Buenas noches, papá.

Me metí en la cama, ya con la luz apagada y clavé la vista en el techo.

"_-Tú también puedes ver esto como una oportunidad."_

¿Una oportunidad? No lo creo en absoluto, Black Star… Tú sabes lo suficientemente poco como para creer esa tontería.

Pensando en eso, me quedé dormida.

*.*.*

-Mm…-ronroneé.

Apreté con fuerza los ojos al notar la fuerte luz que me daba de lleno.

Entreabrí los ojos y hasta que no se acostumbraron a la luz, no pude ver dónde me encontraba. Porque no, no me encontraba en mi habitación.

Me incorporé hasta quedar sentada y vi que estaba en…

Me froté los ojos, como esperando que mi entorno se difuminara.

-¿La enfermería del Shibusen…?

Yo era lo suficientemente torpe, y Black Star siempre acababa con varias heridas por…bueno, por lo de siempre, por lo que la enfermería era un sitio por el que pasaba muchas veces, por eso la conocía. La enfermera era maja, aunque si estaba de mal humor lo mejor era no empeorarlo.

Me froté la cara somnolienta.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"_

No recuerdo haberme desmayado ni nada parecido como para estar en la enfermería… Pero, espera, ¿acaso no había vuelto ya a casa? ¡Claro que sí! Hice los deberes, cené, me duché, vi la tele con Spirit, y después… Después…

"_Me fui a dormir"_

Me retiré la sábana de la camilla y me miré los pies. Los tenía vendados. Me toqué la planta y dolía.

"_¿Será una continuación del sueño de anoche?_, pero, anoche estaba en el bosque…

Me levanté e hice una mueca de dolor al apoyar los pies en el suelo. Dolía, pero por suerte no lo suficiente como para no poder andar.

No había nadie en la enfermería.

Todavía iba en pijama. No podía salir por ahí así…

Entonces me fijé en lo que había encima de una banqueta al lado de la camilla.

"_Ropa"_, y era ropa mía…

Me encogí de hombros.

-Es un sueño, a fin de cuentas…

Me cambié de ropa y me calcé mis botas, que estaban a los pies de la camilla.

Al salir de la enfermería pude comprobar que mis piernas temblaban ligeramente. No por el dolor. No por el frío. Era por el miedo a aquellos seres negros. Al estar de vuelta en el sueño, el miedo volvía a ser tan real que me hacía temblar… Estúpido, ¿verdad?

"_¿Qué hago aquí?"_

¿Qué hora sería? ¿Acaso aquí también estarían dando clase?

Recordé al Soul de aquí, capaz de transformarse en una afilada arma blanca. No tenía sentido. Mis sueños no tienen sentido. Eso me pasa por leer tantos libros de fantasía y ciencia ficción…

"_Tengo la imaginación distorsionada. Sí, será eso"_

Pasear por los pasillos del Shibusen se me hacía tan conocido que era como estar despierta. La luz que entraba por las ventanas me indicaba que era pasado el mediodía, porque el sol estaba empezando a bajar.

No había mucho ruido. Se escuchaban pasos, murmullos. Pero nada más. Ningún monstruo que quisiera comerme. Al menos en esta ocasión tal vez el sueño no fuera una pesadilla…

La inquietud seguía presente, sin embargo. A fin de cuentas, nunca sabes cómo puede desarrollarse un sueño… Y siempre apareces donde menos te lo esperas. Nunca sabes dónde empieza un sueño.

Todas las puertas con las que me encontraba se hallaban cerradas, y escuchaba voces tras ellas, por lo que supuse que estarían dando clase.

Suspiré.

"_Genial. Ahora tengo tan poca imaginación como para soñar con mi instituto…"_

Pero me encontré con una puerta entreabierta. Me la quedé mirando, mientras me llegaba un murmullo del interior.

En la realidad, nunca había traspasado su umbral. Porque no había tenido necesidad de hacerlo.

"_Es el despacho del director del Shibusen. Del padre de Kid"_

Me entró la curiosidad y terminé de abrir la puerta. ¿Cómo sería aquí este despacho que nunca había visto…?

Y, al entrar en la estancia, varios pares de ojos se calvaron en mí. Estaban sorprendidos, bueno, yo estaba más sorprendida, si cabe. Y no pude ocultarlo.

-Black Star, Kid… ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Y además, ¿desde cuándo os juntáis con las hermanas Thompson y Tsubaki Nakatsukasa…?-les interrogué.

Aquello sí que era extraño. ¿Mis amigos y aquellas chicas populares en la misma estancia, hablando entre ellos como si se conocieran de toda la vida? Extraño, de hecho.

"_¿Estoy soñando?"_

Cuando hablé, todos se giraron para mirar a Soul, que era el único que me miraba sin sorpresa. Era más bien…curiosidad.

-Increíble, ¿verdad?-se encogió de hombros-También supo mi nombre sin que yo le dijera nada.

-¡Alucinante!-exclamó Black Star-¿Acaso tiene alguna especie de poder o algo así…? Si es así, joder, ¡yo también quiero tenerlo!

-No creo que eso sea posible-sacudió la cabeza Kid.

-¡Lee la mente, lee la mente! Quizá es eso, ¿no?-dijo Patty, emocionada.

-Oh… Qué…mal rollo, ¿no creéis?-dijo incómoda Liz.

-Debe haber alguna explicación, tranquilos…-dijo Tsubaki con voz sosegada y con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

Y sin saber por qué, me sentí fuera de lugar.

-Mm… Esto…-no sabía qué decir…-No entiendo nada-dije al fin.

Soul frunció el ceño.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?

-¿Anoche?

-Sí. Te encontré en el bosque de Death City haciendo una patrulla, por si había kishines cerca… Y los había. Te atacaron, ¿recuerdas?

-Ah… Sí, sí. Pero, ¿cómo…?

-No podía solo contra los dos kishines, pero como uno te siguió, pude derrotarlos por separado. Luego te encontré desmayada… Y, bueno, te traje aquí.

-Ah…

Creo que era la primera vez que, en una noche, sueño algo y, a la noche siguiente, continúo el sueño. Es…fascinante. Muchas veces quería saber cómo seguía un sueño, pero por mucho que lo intentara, nunca lo conseguía.

Aunque eso era antes. Hace años que no me gusta dormir, porque solo tengo pesadillas… Esta sería la primera vez que es distinto.

-Y te transformabas en algo raro-añadí.

-¿Algo raro?

-Claro. Era… eh… ¿Una guadaña?

Todos rieron. Como si hubiera dicho algo sumamente gracioso. Me crucé de brazos, claramente no viéndole la gracia al asunto.

-¿Qué?-dije.

-No, es que… ¿Qué va a tener eso de raro?-habló Soul cuando detuvo sus carcajadas.

-¡Claro! El viejo es un Arma-afirmó Black Star.

-¿Un Arma…?-recuerdo que Soul comentó algo sobre eso en el bosque…

-Sí, igual que nosotras-sonrió Patty-Liz y yo somos pistolas.

-Sí, claro…-dije, con sarcasmo.-Unas bonitas AK-47, ¿no?-contuve una carcajada.

-No se lo cree-murmuró fascinado Kid.

-Ya os lo dije-volvió a tomar la palabra Soul-Creí que era una civil que se había perdido en el bosque… Pero no entendía nada cuando le hablé de los kishines, y tampoco sobre los Técnicos y las Armas.

-Pero eso no puede ser-dijo Kid, categórico-Aun si no es de Death City… ¡En todo el mundo hay Técnicos y Armas que luchan contra los kishines!

-Claro que los hay. Es más…-Soul desvió la vista para mirarme-Estoy completamente seguro de que ella es un Técnico.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso si ni siquiera ella sabe lo que es un Arma?

Soul metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Porque cuando nos tocamos, entramos en inmediata sincronización y me transformé por completo-sentenció.

-¿Quién? ¿Tú, viejo?-Black Star rió-Si todavía no tienes Técnico, Soul, porque no eres capaz de sincronizar con nadie.

-…Tal vez ella sea la excepción.

Sus ojos escarlata se clavaron en los míos. Aparté la mirada, un tanto intimidada.

-Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué un Técnico no iba a saber que lo era, y no asistir al Shibusen…?

Volvieron a enfrascarse en una conversación en la que no paraban de repetir las palabras "Arma", "Técnico", "Kishines" y "Shibusen", entre otras. Y yo seguía sin entender nada.

"_Qué sueño más estúpido"_

Alguien se acercó a mí. Alcé la vista.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me preguntó Tsubaki.

-Mm… Sí. Estoy bien. Solo…un poco confundida.

-Es normal. Soul te encontró extraviada en el bosque en plena noche… Y no sabes dónde estás ni por qué estás aquí… Ni entiendes qué es este sitio.

Me sentí un poco ofendida, aunque sabía que no lo decía con mala intención. Parecía que solo quería tranquilizarme.

-Claro que sé dónde estoy-noté cómo volvía a ser el centro de atención-Esto es el Shibusen.

-¿S-sabes dónde estás?-ahora Tsubaki se mostraba sorprendida de nuevo.

-¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Estudio aquí.

-Eso no puede ser-parece que a Kid le daba por contradecirme todo… No parecía el Kid que yo conocía…

-Pues lo es-le repliqué, un tanto mordaz-Llevo viniendo aquí desde que tenía trece años. ¡Como para no conocerlo después de casi tres años! Pero claro, como esto es un sueño, hay cosas que son mentira… ¡Pura fantasía!

-¿Un sueño?

-Claro. Ahora mismo, estoy soñando-afirmé, completamente segura de ello. Las incongruencias y el hecho de que demasiadas cosas no eran como en la realidad, lo atestiguaban.

Black Star y Soul se miraron entre ellos, con esa complicidad que solo dos muy buenos amigos tendrían. Pero eso no podía ser, porque en la realidad, Black Star nunca había hablado realmente con Soul.

-Está loca-sentenciaron.

Kid se mostró espantado.

-No creeréis que está infectada con la Locura, ¿verdad?

"_¿Locura?"_

-A lo mejor se está haciendo la tonta para poder ingresar en el Shibusen. A lo mejor es una espía de alguna bruja o algo…

Sentí un escalofrío.

"_¿Bruja?"_

-Tendría que hablar con mi padre-dijo entonces Kid.

-¿Quién?

-Ella-me señaló.

Puse los brazos en jarra.

-¿Acaso no te han enseñado que es de mala educación señalar así a la gente? Además, no soy "ella". Me llamo Maka Albarn. Aunque eso ya deberías saberlo.

Una vez más, sorpresa.

-¿Albarn? Ese apellido… ¿No serás, por un casual…?

-¿Mm?

-¡Así que ya está aquí nuestra pequeña extraviada!-se escuchó una voz tras de mí, proveniente de la puerta del despacho.

Kid suspiró.

-Así es…padre.

-Shinigami-sama, ¡esta chica es rara de cojones!

-¡Black Star!-le regañó Tsubaki.

-Pero, ¡es que dice que está soñando!

-¿Soñando? Qué interesante…

Me giré, y pude ver al hombre que en realidad nunca había visto. Y no sé si me sorprendió su aspecto.

Vestido completamente de negro (como Kid), y su rostro oculto bajo una máscara blanca (¿de una calavera?). ¿Ese era Shinigami, el padre de Kid…? No podía verle el rostro…

Entonces pensé que, tal vez, como nunca antes le había visto en la realidad, no podía siquiera imaginarme qué rostro tendría, y por eso en mis sueños aparece con el rostro cubierto.

No es una mala hipótesis, ¿verdad?

Aunque no sé por qué demonios me lo he imaginado con unos enormes guantes blancos.

Nos rodeó y se sentó frente a su gran escritorio. La verdad es que su despacho me lo había imaginado como cualquier otro. Grande (quizá demasiado), y un escritorio en el centro. Aunque no sé qué demonios pintaba aquí un espejo de cuerpo entero…

-Maka Albarn, ¿verdad?-dijo entonces Shinigami-sama.

-Eh, ah… Sí.

Entonces, sonrió. ¿Acaso puede sonreír una máscara?

Estiró sus brazos a los lados, como si quisiera abarcar algo. Me recordó a Spirit buscando que le diera un abrazo…

-Maka, ¡sé bienvenida a la "Escuela Vocacional para Técnicos y Armas de Shinigami"!-bajó los brazos, pero aún con una sonrisa en la máscara-En otras palabras, ¡bienvenida al Shibusen!

¿"Escuela Vocacional para Técnicos y Armas de Shinigami"? Definitivamente, debo estar soñando…

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Segundo capi. Parece que no pasan muchas cosas (pero pasan), pero es que la historia acaba de empezar :P _

_Vamos conociendo poco a poco a los personajes. A Maka y sus amigos, y también un poco a Soul. Pero Maka tiene sueños extraños… ¿Qué significarán? ¿Por qué sueña con otro Shibusen y con personas que conoce pero que parecen distintas? _

_Esto, y muchísimo más, en "Dreams" :) _

_Así que, si quieren saber cómo sigue, ya saben, dejen sus comentarios para que esta autora se alegre el día^^_

_Muchas gracias nuevamente por leer y comentar!_

_Bye~!^^_

_Pd. También he subido el capi XXVI de "Los Jóvenes del Orfanato". _


	3. Sueño III

_Hola! Qué tal? Yo disfrutando y lamentándome de que ya queda menos para que mis vacaciones de verano se acaben. Y además este año empiezo la universidad! Que miedito… -.- _

_Pues aquí vengo con el tercer capítulo de esta historia. _

_Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personitas que leen y comentan mi fic! Me hacen muy feliz! Casi tan feliz como cuando estaba en la playa quitándome el soponcio del calor veraniego XD _

_Sin más que decir, solo que disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

"_**Soñaba el ciego que veía, y soñaba lo que quería"**_

_**Refrán. **_

_**Sueño III: Posible explicación, aunque no tenga sentido alguno**_

¿Alguna vez has escuchado esa frase tan manida que dice "He soñado algo muy raro" o algo parecido? Pues bien, me toca a mí decirlo, aunque de otra manera. A fin de cuentas, no "he soñado", sigo haciéndolo.

-Que sueño más raro-digo.

Todos me miraban con escepticismo, curiosidad o como si estuviera loca. No hay nada más insultante que los propios productos de tus sueños te llamen loca.

Shinigami era de los que me miraban con esa curiosidad genuina de cuando se está observando algo absolutamente fascinante y le intentas encontrar el truco. Porque todo tiene su explicación.

-¿Y en qué te basas para decir que estás soñando, jovencita?

Usaba el tono que usaba mi madre para regañarme. Y el pensar en mi madre no ayudó para nada en hacerme sentir mejor.

-En que, primeramente, personas que conozco de mi vida están aquí, pero no tienen las mismas relaciones que en la realidad-dije, categórica-Y a eso hay que sumarle el hecho de que en el Shibusen, mi instituto, nunca había entrado en el despacho del director, y heme aquí. Tampoco le he visto nunca la cara a Shinigami, y supongo que es por eso que lleva una máscara.-escuché a Liz y Patty reír-Y en mi mundo no existen cosas como…magia.

-¿Magia?

-Sí, eso de convertirse en un arma o algo así.

-Oh.

-Pero eso no es magia-intervino entonces Kid-Es algo que se lleva en la sangre.

-¿En la sangre?

-Así es.

-Mm… En tal caso, sigue siendo lo mismo. Además, cuando se supone que me desmayé en el bosque la noche anterior, desperté en mi cama-les miré y hablé como si fuera obvio lo que estaba diciendo-¿Se necesita algo más para pensar que estaba, y estoy, soñando?

Esperaba que alguien me diera la razón, pero tal vez en un sueño no se podía razonar.

-¿Por qué no lo probamos?-dijo entonces Black Star.

Le miré.

-¿Probar? ¿El qué?

-Eso de que estás soñando-parecía divertirle la situación-Según tú, te desmayaste y despertaste. Bueno, pues vamos a comprobarlo.

Se acercó a mí. Le miré. Y me dejé engañar porque se trataba de Black Star, pero no era _mi_ Black Star.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, recibí un fuerte golpe en la nuca, y todo se difuminó hasta oscurecerse por completo.

*.*.*

Abrí los ojos y me saludó la oscuridad y el techo de mi habitación.

Me llevé la mano a la nuca, pero no sentía nada.

Notaba la boca pastosa y los ojos se me cerraban prácticamente solos.

"_Qué estupidez"_

Cerré los ojos y volví a quedarme dormida.

*.*.*

Antes de abrir los ojos, ya escuchaba voces.

-Joder, Black Star, ¡a ver si la has matado!

-¡Qué va! ¿No ves que respira? Tampoco la he dado tan fuerte… Volverá en sí dentro de poco… O al menos eso creo.

-¿Crees? Ni siquiera sé a qué demonios venía todo eso… ¿Qué se supone que prueba esto?

Noté un pinchazo y me llevé la mano a la nuca.

-Mierda, he vuelto-mascullé.

Me levanté del suelo.

-¿Y bien?-me preguntaron.

-¿Y bien, qué? Tal y como he dicho, he despertado en mi cama. Aunque he vuelto a dormirme y… Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo.

-¿Estará mintiendo?

Les miré enfadada.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?-no tenía sentido alguno.

-Tal vez…-empezó a decir Kid, lo que hizo que todos le miráramos-Tal vez… Por alguna razón esta chica está conectada con dos mundos.

-¿Dos mundos?-repetí-¿Algo así como el mundo real y el mundo de los sueños?

-Podría ser una posible explicación.-se encogió de hombros-Aunque en realidad, no tendríamos por qué creerte. Pero es un hecho que conocías nuestros nombres sin decirte nada, así como sabes dónde te encuentras.

-Sí, pero aquí las cosas son diferentes.

Sopesé lo que dijo, pero seguía sin verle sentido alguno.

-¿Y qué la ha hecho venir aquí?-preguntó Soul.

-A saber. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con la magia de una bruja…

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Pero eso no explica algo.

Miramos a Shinigami, que era quien había hablado esta vez.

-¿El qué?-pregunté.

-El que tu padre haya hecho la matrícula para que empieces a cursar en el Shibusen como Técnico.

-¿Qué? Espera, ¿estás hablando de Spirit?-dije, pasmada. ¿Spirit también estaba por aquí? Agh… Mira que soñar con mi padre…

Sonrió.

-¿De quién sino?

-¿Es la hija de Spirit y Kami Albarn?

-¿Conocéis a mis padres?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Lo raro sería no conocerlos!-exclamó Black Star.

-… Estoy perdida-confesé.

Soul tomó la palabra entonces.

-Spirit y Kami Albarn han sido de las Armas y Técnicos más famosos del Shibusen. Kami fue la primera de su promoción en convertir a su Arma en una Death Scythe.

-¿Death Scythe?

-Así es-habló Shinigami-Tu madre fue de las mejores Técnicos que ha tenido el Shibusen. Y tu padre, de las primeras Death Scythe.

Había términos que seguía sin comprender.

-Pero, padre, entonces, no tiene sentido lo que ella está diciendo-intervino nuevamente Kid-Es imposible que esté soñando, o que pertenezca a otro mundo o dimensión, o lo que sea, si tiene aquí una familia y una vida. No es como si ella hubiera aparecido de la nada.

-Ciertamente.

-A lo mejor simplemente está loca-opinó Black Star.

Tsubaki le recriminó en voz baja decir esas cosas.

Resoplé.

Si ellos no entendían nada, yo entendía menos.

-En tal caso… Me temo que ahora no resolveremos nada. Maka-el director se dirigió a mí-Puede que aún no entendamos del todo esta situación, y creo que con el tiempo algo se esclarecerá-parecía convencido de ello-Para lo que a ti es un sueño, para nosotros es nuestro día a día. Así que…-la máscara blanca sonrió-¿Por qué no pruebas a estudiar en el Shibusen y adaptarte a Death City? Además, ¿qué mal te puede hacer si, como tú dices, estás soñando? ¡Puede que hasta sea divertido!

"_¿Divertido?"_

Sopesé todo lo que había pasado y de todo lo que se había hablado hasta ahora.

"_-Además, ¿qué mal te puede hacer si, como tú dices, estás soñando?"_

Me encogí de hombros.

"_Es un sueño, al fin y al cabo"_

-…Está bien. Aunque aún no entiendo muy bien cómo son las cosas por aquí.

-No te preocupes. Aquí aprenderás todo lo que te haga falta saber. Y, también, ellos-señaló al grupo-estarán encantados de ayudarte.

Por sus rostros, sabía que eso no era así, pero no dije nada, al igual que ellos tampoco.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¡pero mira que tarde se ha hecho!-exclamó Shinigami-Las clases hace rato que han terminado. Será mejor que os vayáis a casa, chicos.

El grupo empezó a abandonar la sala entre diversos comentarios.

-Y todo por la pirada esa.

-Me largo a casa. Esto es una tontería.

-Ha sido uno de los días más raros de toda mi vida…

-Me pregunto cuál es su verdadero propósito…

"_¿Propósito? Ni siquiera sé qué demonios significa tener esta clase de sueño…"_

Aún confusa, me despedí de Shinigami.

-Las clases empiezan a las ocho y media. Y tu clase es 3º A. Vas con todos ellos a la misma clase.

Asentí, todavía sin entender del todo (mi clase en la realidad era 3º D) y salí del despacho.

Los pasillos vacíos. El silencio. Nadie había esperado por mí. Claro, ¿para qué? Solo soy una pirada desconocida para ellos.

Empecé a andar hacia la salida, rezando porque la distribución de este Shibusen fuera igual al que conocía.

No pude evitar fijarme en lo sola que me sentía en aquel sueño. Como tampoco pude evitar fijarme que Chrona no estaba ahí.

*.*.*

Mientras andaba por las atardecidas calles de Death City, iba fijándome en todo, y comprobé que, al menos las calles que conocía, con sus edificios, tiendas y demás, eran iguales a las de mi mundo, por lo que supe llegar a casa.

Miré la fachada de mi casa y, por un instante, creí estar despierta. Pero entonces sentí un hormigueo en los pies, y un leve dolor en la nuca. No estoy despierta, me recordé.

Cuando llegué frente a la puerta, pensé que no podría entrar, pero, increíblemente, en la ropa que había estado en la banqueta de la enfermería del Shibusen, la cual ahora llevaba puesta, en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, estaban las llaves de mi casa. Y eran _mis_ llaves. Con su "M" roja colgada (mi llavero favorito), junto con una "A" del mismo color. También estaba un llavero con forma de estrella (cortesía de Black Star) y la pequeña llave de un diario que tiré hace tiempo.

Abrí la puerta.

-¡Maka! ¿Ya estás en casa? ¿Qué tal estás, cariño?

Estaba tan sorprendida que fuera exactamente igual que todos los días, que cuando Spirit fue a estrujarme con uno de sus abrazos, no le esquivé.

-¿Estás bien? Te llevaron a la enfermería del Shibusen… Me dijeron que estabas bien, gracias a dios. Que tan solo dormías, y te llevé ropa para cuando despertaras…

El misterio sobre la ropa, resulto.

-Y mañana empiezas ya a cursar en el Shibusen… Ay, ¡pero que mayor se hace mi niñita! Mi hija será una gran Técnico, como su madre…

Reaccioné.

-S-Spirit.

-Papá.

-Suéltame. No p-puedo respirar.

Me soltó.

-Lo siento, Makita.

-Spirit, cariño, ya sabes que debes controlar tu fuerza.

-Lo sé, amor mío, pero es que nuestra Makita es tan adorable que no puedo evitarlo.

Me quedé petrificada. Aquello no podía ser. Ella no podía estar aquí…

-¿Ma…má…?

-Maka, hija, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Aún no te sientes bien?-Kami se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

Me sentí sucia.

"_No merezco tus abrazos. ¿No lo recuerdas? Tú me repudiaste"_

Me desembaracé de ella.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios está pasando?-exclamé, entre enfadada y a punto de llorar (extraña mezcla).

Mis padres parpadearon confusos.

-¿A qué te refieres, Maka?-preguntó Spirit.

-Me refiero… ¡A qué hace ella aquí!-señalé a mi madre sin ningún tipo de reparo.

-¿Como que qué hace aquí? ¡Pero si vive aquí!

-¡Claro que no!-rebatí-Después del divorcio, mamá…

Mis padres rompieron a reír.

-¡JA, JA, JA! Puede que a tu padre le gusten demasiado las mujeres, pero siempre me ha sido fiel. ¿No es así, cariño?

-Claro-se besaron. Se me revolvió el estómago.

-¿Por qué íbamos a divorciarnos?

-P-porque… Ah…

-Nos queremos. Y, además, ¿cómo íbamos a hacerle eso a nuestra única hija? ¡Eso sería horrible!

Aquello era tan sumamente surrealista que ya no sabía qué decir al respecto.

En mis sueños, mis padres están felizmente casados. No puedo creerlo. Pero, ¿por qué…?

"_Porque estoy soñando. Porque sueño que mis padres vuelvan a estar juntos. Volver a ser una familia feliz"_, pero, en la realidad, sé que eso no es posible.

¿Puedo, entonces, al menos, disfrutar de esto aunque sea en sueños…?

-Dices cosas raras, Maka. ¿Acaso te pasa algo?

-N-no… Es que… Eh…-intenté sonreír-Estoy cansada. Solo eso. Lo siento. Creo que…me iré a la cama.

-Pero, ¿y qué hay de la cena?

-No tengo hambre, mamá.-era una simple frase que no había vuelto a poder decir a mi madre.

Pero, ¿acaso eran aquellos dos mis padres?

Si doy por hecho que aquellas personas no son más que productos sacados de mis sueños… No son nada. Pero, entonces, ¿aquí qué soy yo? Ah… No entiendo nada.

-Bueno… Pues descansa bien. Y mañana toma un buen desayuno, que empiezas a ir al Shibusen.

-Ay, nuestra hija ya va a ir al Shibusen…

-Sí. Y esperemos que encuentre al Arma adecuada para ello. Como nosotros.

Se pusieron todo amorosos. Y, aunque poco había entendido, sí había captado que mis padres habían sido compañeros. Técnico y Arma.

Dicen que tengo sangre de Técnico. ¿Tengo que buscar un Arma?

Sin duda, la cabeza me va a explotar. Necesito descansar.

Pero, el hecho de que aquí mis padres estuvieran juntos, me gustaba. Sí, me gustaba mucho. Y mamá me quería y no me reprochaba nada. Era fantástico. Es como si nada hubiera pasado.

Les deseé las buenas noches, aún preguntándome muchas cosas, y subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

Me detuve un momento en el rellano del pasillo, mirando fijamente la pared.

Estaba mi habitación, el baño, y el dormitorio de mis padres al fondo del pasillo. Pero no estaba la puerta y, por tanto tampoco la habitación, que estaba al lado de la mía.

"_Qué extraño"_

Me encogí de hombros.

Supongo que da igual. A fin de cuentas, esa habitación está vacía.

Tras darme una ducha y ponerme el pijama me encaminé a mi habitación.

Me quedé mirando mi cama. ¿Me iba a poner a dormir estando en un sueño? No. Lo más probable, o lo más lógico, sería que, al dormir (o al desmayarme, como antes), despertara en mi mundo.

Así pues, aún con la cabeza bullendo de demasiadas cosas que me resultaban incomprensibles, aunque no todas malas, me dormí con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Aquello, quizá, no fuera un sueño tan malo.

*.*.*

El estridente sonido del despertador me obligó a abrir los ojos y desperezarme para ir a apagarlo.

La cabeza parecía bombear al ritmo de aquel infernal pitido. La próxima vez, debería poner el móvil o algo, con una melodía más…tranquila, melodiosa, tal y como indicaba su nombre.

"_Pero eso no te ayudará a despertarte, Maka"_, me recordé. Por eso había accedido a usar ese despertador.

Con la misma parsimonia de siempre, llevé a cabo mi rutina. Y al bajar a desayunar, el hormigueo de la incertidumbre que estaba alojado en mi estómago desapareció cuando vi las dos tazas que reposaban en la mesa de la cocina. Dos tazas. No tres. Ni cuatro.

-Buenos días, papá.

-Buenos días, Makita. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Le miré, y me le imaginé al lado de mamá. Sonriendo, riendo. Mamá abrazándome.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Bien. Muy bien, en realidad-o eso creo.

-Ajá-mi padre sonrió-Me alegro. Y ahora, date prisa. No querrás llegar tarde, ¿verdad?

Me apuré con el desayuno y salí con paso apresurado de casa. Como iba andando, debía ir con más tiempo que si fuera en algún medio de transporte. Además, no soportaba la idea de llegar tarde. A ningún sitio.

Cuando llegué al Shibusen, más concretamente acercándome ya a mi aula, tal y como supuse, el día de hoy había un tema estrella en el instituto. Y ese era…

-¿Te has enterado? ¡Soul Evans y Tsubaki Nakatsukasa han roto!

Por el simple hecho de ser populares, ya llamaban bastante la atención, pero con aquello, era imposible no mirarles.

Me pregunto cómo se habrá corrido la voz.

No por mí, por supuesto. Yo no soy de esas de ir contando cualquier chismorreo a la primera de cambio y al primero que pase por mi lado. Tal vez Black Star, con la bocaza que tiene, lo haya airado… O, quizá, la respuesta que me parecía más plausible es que lo hubieran extendido las hermanas Thompson, amigas de Tsubaki, cuando seguramente esta última se lo había comunicado.

-No pensé que algo así montaría tanto revuelo-comentó Kid a modo de saludo cuando entré en clase.-Ni que fueran alguna clase de estrella de cine.

-Aquí parece que sí lo son-respondí, dejando mi mochila en mi sitio-Buenos días, Chrona.

-B-buenos…d-días…Ma…Maka-respondió con su habitual tono y modulación de voz.

-Pues no es justo-Black Star se cruzó de brazos; parecía que hoy todo iba bien-¿Por qué le prestan a ellos tanta atención? ¡Soy yo por quién deberían suspirar, por quien mirar y hablar!

-¿Y por qué deberían hacer eso, Black?

-¿Que por qué?-me miró como si la duda le hubiera ofendido-Porque soy un tío cojonudamente interesante, ¿te vale con eso?

Contuvo una carcajada.

-Sí. Aunque es una lástima que la mayoría de las personas no te consideren lo suficientemente interesante.

-A la mayoría de las personas no les gusta los egocéntricos como tú, ¿recuerdas?-aportó Kid.

Nos fulminó con la mirada.

-Tenéis envidia cochina. ¿A qué sí, Chrona?

-E-eh…

-¿Lo veis? Chrona piensa lo mismo que yo.

Reímos, incluso Chrona, la cual, muchas veces, era incapaz de seguir las conversaciones, especialmente las de Black Star. Iban a ritmos diferentes, especialmente a la hora de hablar.

La clase su sumió un instante en silencio entonces. Y no era porque hubiera llegado Stein, sino porque había llegado uno de los protagonistas del día: Soul Evans.

Los compañeros de clase le miraban como si fuera un espécimen fascinante, y ahora muchas no se cortaban en comérselo con los ojos ahora que, oficialmente, estaba libre. También se aplicaba lo mismo a Tsubaki, aunque llamaba más a las miradas de los chicos.

A mí, en cambio, lo que me resultaba fascinante es que hubiera llegado a clase antes que Stein. Es decir que, técnicamente, no había llegado tarde.

Pero Soul y Tsubaki actuaban normal, como un par de buenos amigos, por lo que a lo largo del día, todo se disipó, y fue como si nunca hubiera habido un "novios" que uniera a esos dos.

Eso sí que resultaba fascinante. La capacidad de las personas de olvidar, quiero decir.

"_Aunque no todos somos capaces de olvidar…"_, el pecho se me encogió.

-Chicos-comenté en un momento dado, en un intercambio de clases-¿Creéis que existen los clones? ¿O mundos alternativos y cosas así?

"_Clones o alter egos también podrían ser posibles explicaciones, aunque no tuvieran mucho sentido"_, y un mundo alternativo al nuestro… Al mío, más bien.

Me miraron con cara rara.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-No sé. Se me ocurrió. Simple curiosidad. Es como cuando a Black Star le da por decir todo lo que se le pasa por la cabeza.

-Ey-se quejó, pero no le hicimos caso.

-Siempre se escucha algo referente a ello-comentó Kid-Ya sabes. Eso de que hay alguien igual que tú en algún lugar del mundo, pero que difiere de personalidad por las condiciones y el entorno en que se ha criado y vive, y esas cosas.-torció el gesto-Aunque no creo que eso pueda considerarse un clon o alter ego.

-Ajá. Es que estaba pensando…-empecé a decir-… ¿Y si existe un mundo paralelo al nuestro, con las mismas personas, pero que llevan una vida diferente?

Se encogió de hombros.

-En caso de que existiera o no, no tenemos manera de comprobarlo, ¿no crees?

-Mm…

En realidad, dada mi situación, que me conecto (al parecer, todavía no es seguro) con "otro mundo" cuando sueño o cuando "desconecto" de mi mundo, tal vez pudiera decir algo al respecto. Pero todo parecían delirios de una loca con un serio trauma y problemas… Y me temo que yo estoy dentro de esa categoría.

No sé… Quizá sea solo cosa mía. Que todo está en mi cabeza. Quizá me haya vuelto loca del todo. Quizá…

"_Me imagino un mundo en el que preferiría vivir a estar en este"_

Sentí un escalofrío ante ese pensamiento.

-Ha…ha lle-llegado… Stein…-anunció Chrona.

-Suerte-nos deseamos. ¿Por qué? Porque el profesor (loco) Stein traía bajo su brazo y aparte de su maletín, un buen taco de folios, por lo que supimos que ya traía los exámenes (tipo test) de ayer corregidos.

-Según os vaya llamando, levantaos a recoger vuestro examen y ver en qué habéis fallado. A ver si así no volvéis a cometer los mismos errores. Y los que hayan suspendido este examen, más les vale empezar a trabajar en serio, porque este examen era para aprobarlo de calle.

Con ese ánimo, normal que la gente se desinflara si sacaba baja nota o suspendía.

-Albarn.

Cuando escuché mi apellido, rezaba interiormente por que todo hubiera ido bien, aunque tenía la sensación de que había ido bien.

No miré la nota hasta no estar de vuelta en mi sitio.

-Un nueve y medio…-resoplé, aliviada, y la vez molesta porque, por un solo fallo, no había tenido puntuación perfecta. Me apunté la pregunta y la respuesta en un margen de la página correspondiente del libro de biología.

-Evans-capté.

Cuando pasó por mi lado, no pude evitar mirarle. Tenía ojeras y parecía cansado.

Cuando iba de regreso a su sitio, me pilló mirándole, y desvié la mirada de la suya todo lo rápido que pude. Y a juzgar por las reacciones de Tsubaki y Liz, había aprobado, y con una nota, por lo menos, decente.

-¡Síiiii!-se escuchó en toda la clase.

Miré atrás, y vi a Black Star con el brazo echado por los hombros de Kid, que se sentaba al lado, y esgrimía su examen como si de un arma blanca se tratara.

-¡S-suéltame, Black Star!-le dijo Kid, rojo como un tomate-Estamos en mitad de clase…

-Pero, Kid, he aprobado. ¡He aprobado!

Se escucharon risas en clase. Ante unas palabras y la mirada de Stein, los dos se colocaron en su sitio y permanecieron tranquilos (si es que ese adjetivo podía adjudicársele a Black Star).

-Black-susurré.

Me escuchó y me miró. Le pregunté con la mirada qué había sacado. Me extendió la palma de su mano.

"_Un cinco"_, justo, pero era un aprobado.

Tras dar los exámenes, verlos, dar las respuestas correctas y recogerlos, la clase siguió normal. Y al final de esta…

-¡Maka!-me abrazó fuertemente-¡He aprobado, he aprobado!

-Ja, ja-me desembaracé de él-Enhorabuena, Black. Aunque creí que decías que no importaba mucho este examen, ya que contaría poco…

-Pero he aprobado-lo dijo como si eso cambiara todo, aunque solo hubiera sacado la mínima nota.

-¿Y vosotros que tal?

-Ocho-dijo Kid, tan orgulloso de sí mismo que me pregunté si no había sacado esa nota a posta porque era su número favorito (era su número favorito porque, según él, era perfectamente simétrico).

-Si-siete…co-con…veinticinco.

-Qué bien, Chrona.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Maka?

-Mm… Un nueve y medio.

-¿Qué? Joder, Maka, visto así, mi nota es deprimente.

-No tienes que compararte conmigo, Black, ni con nadie.-miré mis zapatos, no queriendo mirar a nadie a los ojos-Cada uno es como es…

-Bueno, en tal caso, todo ha sido gracias a ti, Maka-Black Star me sonrió-Muchas gracias por los apuntes, de verdad. A fin de cuentas, fue lo único que me miré para este examen…

-¿Le diste apuntes de bio?-preguntó entonces Kid.

-Sí, eh… Porque sabía que si no tal vez no estudiaba y…-no quería sacar a colación el por qué ni siquiera estuvo esa tarde en su casa, ya que estuvo en la mía.

Kid se cruzó de brazos y parecía… ¿ofendido?

-También podrías habérmelos pedido a mí, Black Star.

-Es que no los pedí. Me los dio ella porque quiso.

Kid hizo un mohín.

-Aun así.

-Bueno, bueno, ya veo que todos os morís de ganas por captar mi atención-Black Star sonreía-Pero, en esta ocasión, fue…podría decirse que un favor por parte de Maka, mi mejor amiga, así que…

Kid aún parecía molesto, como si realmente hubiéramos hecho algo que le pudiera molestar, pero no dijo nada más, y nosotros dejamos el tema.

-Venga, tenemos que irnos.-Black Star brincaba, literalmente, de alegría y expectación-¡Toca gimnasia!-y eso, le encantaba, especialmente por el desgaste y porque podía liberar un montón de adrenalina que parecía consumirle por dentro. Era en la clase en la que más a gusto se sentía, y, siendo como es él, era perfectamente comprensible.

Nos apresuramos a salir de clase e ir a las pistas deportivas del Shibusen, que se encontraban al aire libre detrás del edificio del colegio, y eran, para mi gusto, demasiado grandes, pero eso daba lugar a que hubiera sitio para prácticamente todo.

Sid, como siempre, nos hizo calentar con unos estiramientos y nos puso a correr durante quince minutos dando vueltas alrededor de dos campos de fútbol.

A Black Star le apasionaba la idea, y se reía de nosotros. Porque lo mío no era la resistencia. Se me daba mejor la velocidad, pero en las carreras de fondo acababa asfixiada, literalmente. Y tampoco era nada flexible, otra razón para que Black Star se carcajeara llamándome tabla de planchar (por lo de plana y rígida; idiota). Kid tenía un cuerpo tan larguirucho y delgado que tampoco se le daba muy bien ningún deporte en especial, pero tampoco se le daba especialmente mal, siempre y cuando no hiciera falta destacar mucho. Chrona, por su parte, podía llegar a ser bastante rápida y escurridiza, pero en lo que respecta a precisión y fuerza, era una completa negada, como yo. Black Star era el único al que parecía dársele bien cualquier tipo de deporte.

Tras la carrerita de quince minutos (yo ya estaba cansada), al profesor Sid le dio por hacernos unas pequeñas pruebas físicas.

-Para ver cómo lleváis el curso. Es una prueba o simulacro de lo que será el examen de esta evaluación. Para practicar-explicó.

-Genial-bufé.

Black Star rió y me dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Mucha suerte, señora tabla de planchar. ¡A lo mejor aprueba, y todo!

-Vete un rato por ahí, Black Star-le dije de mala gana, y solo conseguí que riera más. Pero no me enfadé. Es imposible enfadarse en serio con Black Star. Bueno, quizá Kid si que se pueda enfadar en serio con él…-Seguro que se me da de pena.

-No seas así. ¡A lo mejor sucede un milagro!

Le di un codazo amistoso.

-Primero, los chicos-anunció el profesor-Las chicas mientras tanto podéis jugar al deporte que queráis. ¡Pero nada de holgazanear!

Nos pusimos a jugar al fútbol, pero la mayoría de nosotras prestábamos atención a los chicos. Lo cual agradecí. Odio cuando me miran (las chicas) como si no fuera más que un estorbo cuando jugamos al fútbol (o cualquier deporte). Me gusta jugar, pero no es culpa mía que tenga tan poca coordinación.

Pronto, los chicos terminaron, y se dirigieron hacia nosotras y no tardaron en quitarnos el balón, las porterías y la pista.

-¿Qué tal?-les pregunté a Kid y Black Star.

Black Star alzó un pulgar.

-Genial. Yo soy genial. ¡Soy el puto amo!

Kid resopló.

-¿De qué son las pruebas? Os he visto con balón medicinal…

-Eso es. Flexibilidad y balón medicinal.

Bufé.

-Las que mejor se me dan-dije con sarcasmo.

-N-no…te preo…preocupes, Maka. To-todo irá bien-me intentó animar Chrona.

-Eso espero.

Los chicos nos desearon suerte y se fueron a reunir con los demás chicos de la clase. No pude evitar echar un vistazo fugaz a Soul. Él sí que era un as en los deportes. Qué asquito le tengo por parecer tan perfecto. Porque yo sé que no lo es. O al menos no lo era, cuando era pequeño, cuando éramos amigos, cuando éramos inseparables…

-Bien, empezaremos con la prueba de flexibilidad. ¡A ver qué tal lo hacéis, chicas!-dijo, mientras colocaba el metro en su sitio, donde apoyarías los dedos de las manos cuanto pudieras estirarte.

Escuché alguna risita cuando me tocó a mí.

-Mm… No está mal, Albarn, pero tendrías que mejorar un poco esa flexibilidad. Deberías hacer más estiramientos o algún deporte que implique moverse bastante-me dijo Sid-Bueno, siguiente en la lista.

-B-bien hecho.-me dijo Chrona cuando me reuní con ella.

-No sé yo. Ya le has oído. Con eso apenas sacaría un tres y medio o cuatro en el examen-suspiré-Es imposible para mí.

Incluso Chrona lo había hecho mejor que yo.

Y luego vino la prueba de fuerza. Lanzar un balón medicinal de dos kilos. Cuanta mayor distancia, mejor.

Lancé el balón con toda la fuerza de la que dispuse. Me hizo daño en los brazos.

"_Mañana con agujetas"_, me quejé interiormente.

Sid nos hizo una evaluación general a todas cuando acabamos ambas pruebas, y nos pidió que nos esforzáramos más y que practicáramos más para así hacerlo mejor. Vamos, el típico "Ánimo, que vosotras podéis. Pero, por ahora, algunas lo hacéis de pena". O algo así. Quizá es que soy demasiado negativa en todo. Black Star suele decírmelo.

-Maka, vaya mierda de tiro con el balón medicinal-Black Star se rió de mí.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Ya sé que se me da mal. Que para mí es imposible, pero, no todos podemos estar tan fuertes como tú, Black Star.

-Kid tampoco-le cogió del brazo, que parecía un alambre, y le dio un apretón-Y no lo ha hecho tan mal.

Este se zafó, molesto e incómodo.

-La clase ha terminado-desvió la mirada de su amigo-Volvamos al aula.

Y le seguimos.

Unas cuantas horas después, las clases de aquel día terminaron.

Los cuatro ya nos dirigíamos a la puerta principal del Shibusen.

-¿Crees que ahora es mi oportunidad?-escuché decir a una chica cuando pasamos por su lado.

-Claro. Deberías intentarlo.

-No sé…

-Si no lo haces tú, seguro que alguna otra se te adelanta. Dile a Soul Evans que te gusta, y que si quiere salir contigo.

Apresuré el paso inconscientemente y sentí una opresión en el pecho.

Alguien me dio un leve golpe en la cabeza, llamando mi atención.

-¿Sabes? Cuando pones caras como esas, te pones muy fea-me dijo Black Star-Más fea que de costumbre, quiero decir.

Le devolví el golpe, pero yo le di con un libro en la cabeza.

Sabía que lo hacía por mí, para que no me deprimiera porque yo ni siquiera podía acercarme a Soul Evans. Black Star lo sabía, y por eso sabía que aquel golpe era una muestra de agradecimiento por mi parte tras sus palabras.

Me entiende mejor de lo que a mí me gustaría.

Poco después de salir por la puerta del Shibusen, vislumbré a Medusa Gorgon en la distancia, que sacudía la mano, llamando nuestra atención.

-M-mi madre.

Actué rápido.

Abracé a Chrona.

-Hasta mañana, Chrona.

Y me apresuré a alejarme de allí con mis amigos, después de que estos también se despidieran de Chrona.

Ojalá el hecho de subir y bajar aquellas condenadas escaleras me reportara alguna mejora en mis clases de educación física.

Cuando llegamos a la bifurcación de siempre, donde ellos iban por un camino y yo por otro, me despedí.

-Tu padre se alegrará un huevo con esa cacho notaza, Maka-me animó Black.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-También se alegrarán en tu casa que tú hayas aprobado un examen, Black Star, aunque sea solo con un cinco-comentó Kid.

Maldije a Kid en mi fuero interno.

-Sí, es genial que hayas aprobado-intervino rápidamente, intentando pensar algo para contrarrestar, pero nada acudió a mi mente-Eh… Si vuelves a necesitar ayuda, Black, lo que sea-hice hincapié en ello-Ya sabes dónde estoy. También puedes llamarme.

-Ajá-dijo este; odiaba cuando solo utilizaba palabras cortas.

Hasta Kid notó el cambio en Black Star.

-Vamos, no te lo tomes así-dijo, intentando animarle-Es genial. Aunque sea un cinco. Está muy bien, Black Star.

-…Sí, ya. Es obvio que no me puedo comparar con vosotros, pero-se encogió de hombros-Da igual-intentó sonreír-En el próximo examen, os superaré.

-Antes, se acaba el mundo.

Terminamos por reír.

"_Menos mal."_

*.*.*

-Papá, me han dado la nota del examen de ayer.

-¿Y qué tal?

-Un nueve y medio.

-¡Oh, Makita!-abrazo asfixiante-Qué bien. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti… Después de todo, te has esforzado mucho. Desde siempre.

Sabía que aquello iba con segundas. Porque nada más entrar en el Shibusen, a mis trece añitos, en primero de secundaria, mis notas eran penosas. Pero con el tiempo, fui mejorando poco a poco hasta no soportar ver una sola nota baja. Supongo que fue sobre todo por mi madre.

-Es normal que saques esas notas tan bajas-me dijo.

Y quise llevarla la contraria. Porque no la iba a dar el gusto de que se compadeciera también de mí. Bastante tenía con ella solita.

Después de hacer los deberes y mirarme un poco lo dado hoy de cada asignatura, encendí mi portátil y tecleé "Sueños".

Por supuesto, salieron muchísimos resultados, y había muchas teorías, muchos libros y análisis y muchas cosas que ni siquiera entendí.

"_Los sueños son la expresión de nuestros miedos y/o deseos"_

"_Los sueños son manifestaciones mentales de imágenes, sonidos, pensamientos y sensaciones en un individuo durmiente, y normalmente relacionadas con la realidad."_

"_Soñar es un proceso mental involuntario en el que se produce una reelaboración de la información almacenada en la memoria, generalmente relacionada con experiencias vividas por el soñante el día anterior. Los recuerdos que se mantienen al despertar pueden ser simples o muy elaborados. Los sueños más elaborados contienen escenas, personajes, escenarios y objetos."_

Aquello, fue lo que más plausible me pareció. Y aun así, seguía pensando que había algo mal con mi cabeza. ¿Todo es producto de mi imaginación…?

"_Estoy loca. ¿Es eso?"_

-Buenas noches, Spi… Papá-dije, levantándome del sofá y cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo, cuando ya era bastante tarde.

-Buenas noches, Maka.

Me metí entre las sábanas de mi cama, ya en mi habitación.

"_¿Despertaré en ese extraño mundo? No, más bien… ¿Dormiré e iré a ese extraño mundo?"_

Sigo sin entender nada en absoluto…

Tal vez, simplemente, debería dejarme llevar…

*.*.*

Me desperté con una voz pronunciando mi nombre en la lejanía.

-Maka, ¡despierta! Despierta, ¡o llegarás tarde!

-Mm…-ronroneé y me incorporé en la cama-¿Quién…?

Kami apareció en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Maka, tendrías que haberte puesto la alarma anoche. ¡No puedes llegar tarde tu primer día de clase! Además, entras en el Shibusen dos meses y medio después de que empezara el curso. Vamos, ¡date prisa y levántate!

Había olvidado lo que era que mi madre me gritara por las mañanas. Lo tenía tan olvidado, que fui incapaz de reaccionar.

-Maka, cariño-mi madre entró, se sentó en mi cama y me miró con preocupación-¿Ocurre algo? ¿No has dormido bien? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

Me acarició suavemente la cabeza, como hacía cuando yo era pequeña y no podía dormir, o cuando me enfadaba porque no me prestaba tanta atención como quería.

Y cuando mi madre me abrazó y me susurró al oído "No te preocupes, Maka. Mamá está aquí", entonces lo supe.

Una vez más, estaba soñando.

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Lo sé. Parece que el desarrollo es lento (pero no lo es) y es complicado (sí, lo es XD). _

_Parece un poco complicado (repito palabra), porque la trama lo es (un poco), pero también hay que decir que la historia apenas lleva tres capítulos, que parecen un poco introductorios. Poco a poco todo empezará a cobrar sentido, y muchas cosas saldrán a la luz… O al menos eso espero XD_

_Si quieren saber cómo sigue, y qué esconden los sueños de Maka y mucho más, ya saben, hagan feliz a esta autora (que no quiere que acaben las vacaciones) con unos reviews! :)_

_Muchas gracias por todo!_

_Bye~!^^ _


	4. Sueño IV

_Hola! Qué tal?^^_

_Yo bastante agotada, porque ya he empezado la universidad, y aún me cuesta cogerle el ritmo después de las vacaciones de verano (y sigue haciendo calor -.-). Pero estoy bastante contenta por el momento, así que, bien! :)_

_Y, precisamente por haber empezado la universidad, no sé cómo andaré de tiempo para escribir las contis de mis fics. Así que, si me retraso un poco, sean comprensivos y pacientes! Siempre que pueda, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda!_

_Pues bien, aquí traigo el capi IV!^^_

_Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_Pd. __Auri Leonhardt__, muchas gracias por tus reviews y, respecto a tus preguntas, me temo que no puedo responderlas, o revelaría cosas de la trama =P Me alegra que te guste este fic, y espero que siga haciéndolo^^ Y que te sigas haciendo preguntas =P _

_**..**_

"_**El sueño es el alivio de las miserias para los que las sufren despiertos"**_

_**Miguel de Cervantes. **_

_**Sueño IV: Un día parecido**_

Había varias cosas que me dejaban claro que estaba soñando, aun habiendo despertado en la que sería mi habitación.

-Maka, el desayuno está listo.-dijo Kami con una sonrisa.

Una de ellas era que mi madre vivía en esta casa, porque nunca se había divorciado de Spirit.

-¡Voy!

Después de arreglarme, me dirigí a las escaleras, echando un vistazo a la pared antes de bajar los escalones.

Otra era que faltaba una puerta, y por tanto una habitación, en esta casa.

Aún algo confusa, desayuné con mis padres.

-¡Que tengas un buen día!

Ambos me abrazaron y besaron en las mejillas.

No estoy acostumbrada a esto.

-Me voy-dije, calzándome y cogiendo las llaves.

-Espera, Maka-mi madre me miró tanto con sorpresa como con incomprensión-¿Vas a ir andando?

La miré con confusión.

-Claro. ¿Cómo si no iba a ir al Shibusen?

-En tu bicicleta. Está en el jardín-me miró inquisitivamente-Siempre vas al colegio en bicicleta.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

-…Prefiero ir andando.

-Bueno, supongo que da igual. ¡Colegio nuevo, vida nueva!-volvió a darme un beso en la mejilla, haciendo sentir incómoda nuevamente-Tan solo calcula bien el tiempo para no llegar tarde, ¿vale?

-Vale.

Salí de casa y eché un vistazo al jardín.

Ahí estaba. Mi bicicleta. Esa que tanto había insistido a mis padres que me compraran. Me encantaba la cestita que tenía en la parte delantera. Y el cambio de marchas (aunque nunca había sabido usarlo bien), y su timbre. Siempre que podía, iba a todos lados en aquella bici. Era mi medio de transporte favorito. La adoraba.

Fruncí el ceño y eché a andar, lejos de casa.

Y aquella era otra de las cosas que me indicaban que estaba soñando. Porque aquella bicicleta que tanto quería la vendí hace tres años, y huelga decir que no he vuelto a tocar ni montar una bicicleta.

"_Me pregunto si todo esto estará relacionado"_

Sentí un escalofrío al pensarlo.

Todo era exactamente igual a la realidad, por lo que me hacía dudar de estar verdaderamente soñando. Pero, como ya he comentado, hay signos claros de cosas incongruentes. Que no pueden ser. Porque cambiaron hace tiempo.

Según me iba acercando a mi destino, empezaba a ver alumnos aquí y allí, una marea de estudiantes con un mismo objetivo: el Shibusen.

Subí las escaleras con parsimonia, tal vez esperando que pasara algo que me indicara que esto no era un día más.

Al entrar en el estrafalario edificio, me dirigí a mi clase, pero entonces vi que no había ningún 3ºD. Me di un golpe con la mano en la frente al recordar las palabras de Shinigami.

"_-Las clases empiezan a las ocho y media. Y tu clase es 3º A. Vas con todos ellos a la misma clase._

_Asentí, todavía sin entender del todo (mi clase en la realidad era 3º D) y salí del despacho."_

Claro. Por mucho que esto fuera bastante fiel a la realidad, no lo era.

Reculé sobre mis pasos y no tardé en encontrar la susodicha aula.

Al entrar, más de uno me lanzó miradas poco discretas. Me pregunté si tenía algo raro.

-Chica nueva-escuché entonces un comentario susurrado.

Ah, era por eso. Claro, aquí soy una alumna nueva… La nueva que viene en mitad del semestre…

-Ey, chica loca.

Me giré y le lancé una mirada envenenada.

-No estoy loca-recalqué.

-Lo que tú digas-Black Star se encogió de hombros-Pero, odio, repito, ODIO que tengas que ser hoy el centro de atención tan solo por ser nueva.

Vaya, parece que aquí también Black Star es un egocéntrico de cuidado, y muere por tener algo de atención sobre su persona. Pero no es mi Black Star, me recordé. ¿Verdad?

-Black Star, no la hables así-Tsubaki me dirigió una sonrisa sincera-Bienvenida al Shibusen. Estamos en la misma clase, y, si necesitas algo…

-Oh, sí, gracias-dije.

Las gemelas se acercaron a mí. Me miraron como si fuera un raro espécimen.

-No harás… cosas raras, ¿verdad?-preguntó Liz.

-¿Cómo raras?

-Ya sabes… Como eso de saber nombres de desconocidos y saber en qué lugar estás sin nunca haber estado antes.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Patty rió.

-Ya os he dicho que si os conozco, y conozco este sitio, es porque también existís en mi realidad.

-¿Sigues en las mismas?-intervino Kid, que me miraba con una curiosidad analítica, y manteniendo las distancias. ¿Dónde está el Kid que busca consuelo cuando cree que su vida es una mierda o cuando se ríen por sus manías?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Pensad lo que queráis, pero yo pienso lo que pienso. Y haré y diré lo que crea conveniente.

No sé por qué me ponía a la defensiva, pero quizá fuera porque no me gustaba que me tacharan de loca. Bastante había sufrido ya con aquel tema…

"_Dejadme en paz"_

Soul fue el único que no dijo nada. Nada raro, quiero decir.

-Buenos días-se limitó a decir, con las manos en los bolsillos y pasando de largo, como si yo no fuera alguien que hubiera encontrado una noche deambulando por un bosque que le daba miedo, ni que al darle la mano se convirtiera en una guadaña, ni que dijera que estaba soñando.

Me sentí un poco dolida.

Prácticamente, era como el Soul que conozco actualmente. No le importo. Le soy indiferente.

Quizá, muy en el fondo, creí que, tal y como mis padres aquí estaban juntos, siendo algo que anhelaba, Soul también… No sé, quizá volviera a ser mi amigo.

"_Amigo"_

Qué estupidez.

-Chicos…-nos llegó entonces una voz desde la puerta del aula-Sentaos en vuestros sitios.

Yo habría hecho lo mismo, de no ser porque no sabía dónde sentarme.

Miré al profesor que acababa de entrar por la puerta, y tuve que morderme la lengua para no soltar unas cuantas carcajadas que pugnaban por salir.

Era Stein. Pero, había algo distinto en él. O tal vez no.

Siempre había pensado que a ese profesor le faltaba un tornillo, pero… En serio, ¿uno tan grande? Y parecía atravesarle la cabeza… Y le giraba, como si fuera uno de esos juguetes que van a cuerda.

-Oh… Así que tú eres Maka Albarn, ¿eh?-me miró como si quisiera diseccionarme para saber de qué estaba hecha. Puaj.-Shinigami-sama ya me habló de ti… Yo soy Stein, y seré tu tutor este curso. Además, soy un conocido de tu padre y de tu madre.

Aquí también era mi tutor, y conoce a mis padres. He de suponer que tal y como en la realidad, estudió con ellos en el Shibusen antes de que lo hiciera yo.

-Siéntate en cualquier sitio libre.

Asentí con la cabeza sin decir nada y me senté en uno de los primeros sitios libres, más cercanos a la pizarra.

Soul y los demás estaban sentados en la parte de atrás del aula. No quise mirar.

-Bien, veo que ya estamos todos-ni siquiera pasó lista-Así que…-esbozó una sonrisa macabra-¡Guardad todo, que hay examen!

-¿¡Qué!?

Los alumnos no tardaron en empezar a quejarse. Y eso que yo tenía más razones para quejarme. ¿Nueva, y examen el primer día a primera hora? Debía ser la chica más afortunada del mundo (nótese el sarcasmo).

-¡Se te ha ido la olla, profesor chiflado!-gritó Black Star por encima de los demás gritos-¡No nos puedes poner un examen sorpresa!

-Claro que puedo, pero este no es el caso. Os avisé de que pondría un examen de biología esta semana-sonrió de manera extraña-No es mi culpa si no habéis estudiado.

-En eso razón no le falta…-comentó alguien-Sí que lo dijo, pero…

-Ahora, silencio, que voy a empezar a repartir. Además, no podéis quejaros, es tipo test.

Empezaba a hacerme una idea de lo que estaba pasando…

Stein se puso frente a mí y me dio la hoja del examen.

-Qué mala suerte. Pero, me han dicho que eres una chica muy lista, así que, no hay ningún problema, ¿no?

Fruncí el ceño y no dije nada. Aunque era un sueño, podría lanzarle alguna lindeza, ¿no? Aun así opté por no hacerlo, porque a lo mejor tenía que volver aquí al día siguiente (¿cuántos días llevaba soñando con lo mismo, un sueño continuo?).

-Tenéis media hora-dijo Stein cuando terminó de repartir el último examen.

"_Me lo imaginaba"_

Saqué mi estuche y leí las preguntas. No me sorprendió (no del todo) que aquel examen fuera exactamente igual que el que hice el otro día, y del cual he sabido las respuestas hoy.

Así, no tardé nada en acabar el examen. Y una vez terminado, le di la vuelta y me permití echar un vistazo a la clase.

Era un poco más grande respecto a las aulas que hay en mi Shibusen, pero la distribución era parecida. Lo que más me llamó la atención (obviando a Stein y su súper tornillo), era ver la gente que había en clase. Quiero decir… Había allí gente que, en mi mundo (ya ni siquiera sé cómo referirme a qué), no iba a mi clase. Sin ir más lejos, Patty y Harvar, que iban a la clase de al lado, ahora iban a mi misma clase. También había gente de otras clases, como Kim Diehl, Ox Ford…

Por eso me seguía pareciendo extraño que Chrona no estuviera por ninguna parte.

-¿Qué hace, Albarn? No parece muy concentrada en su examen.

Di un pequeño respingo en mi asiento. No había oído acercarse a Stein.

-No estará intentando copiar, ¿verdad?

No sé por qué su cara me decía que tenía ganas de que así fuera, y poder ponerme un cero o qué se yo. Pero no le daría el gusto.

-En realidad… Ya he terminado el examen.

Escuché alguna exclamación de sorpresa, y también escuché murmullos para intentar chivar cosas (¿acaso Stein no lo oía?).

-Ja, eso sí que lo dudo-dijo, arrebatándome el examen y sacando un boli del bolsillo de su bata.

Unos minutos después, hizo una mueca y me devolvió el examen.

-Con que un diez, ¿eh, Albarn? Un buen comienzo, sin duda.-aunque no sé por qué parecía que lo decía con sarcasmo.-No habrá copiado, ¿verdad?

Enarqué una ceja y contesté sin poder contenerme.

-Aunque hubiera querido, no me habría dado tiempo, ¿no cree? Apenas llevamos diez minutos de examen.

Escuché risas.

-Está bien, Albarn. Esperemos que siga así durante todo el curso-y se alejó para ir a sentarse frente al escritorio del profesor.

Veinte minutos más tarde (y yo aburrida como una ostra por no tener nada que hacer), se recogieron los exámenes, y en vez de seguir con la clase, Stein se puso a corregir los test, y nos dejó tiempo libre, siempre y cuando no armáramos jaleo, durante lo que restaba de clase.

-Oh, menuda forma de empezar, chica-me dijo Liz, que se había acercado a mi pupitre.

-¿¡Un diez!? ¿Qué clase de brujería has utilizado?-exclamó Patty.

-Mm… Nada. Es que…este examen ya…ya lo tenía estudiado.

-¿¡Cómo puede ser eso!?-exigieron saber, casi a voz en grito, llevándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Stein.

-¿Recordáis que os he comentado que estoy soñando? Bien, pues en mi realidad, este examen le hice ayer, así que… Ha sido como repetirlo.

-Mentira, ¡tiene que ser mentira!

-¡Yo también quiero soñar con las respuestas de los exámenes!-lloriquearon.

-…

No. Este es el sueño. Pero, para ellos, supongo que es normal que piensen que mi realidad es su sueño… O algo así.

-Sigo pensando que esta chica tiene poderes extraños.

-La magia de una bruja.

"_Dejad de decir eso"_

-No me llaméis bruja-dije, jugueteando con la cremallera de mi estuche-No me gusta en absoluto.

-Bueno, si fueras una bruja de verdad, no estarías aquí.

-¿Mm?

-Volved todos a vuestros sitios-dijo entonces Stein; los alumnos obedecieron-Voy a repartir los exámenes. Algunos tendrán que aplicarse si no quieren que les quede la asignatura. Los demás, seguid así y mejorar cuanto podáis. En la próxima clase entraremos en detalles sobre las preguntas, por si hay alguna duda.

Después de echar un vistazo a los exámenes y recogerlos, el timbre sonó, indicando el final de la clase.

Por las reacciones de todos, parecía que habían aprobado, con mejor o peor nota.

-¿Qué toca ahora?-pregunté.

Tsubaki tuvo la amabilidad de contestarme.

-Educación física.

Todo parecía tan normal y apegado a la realidad que me pregunté si no tenía la suficiente imaginación como para soñar algo más original.

"_Estoy teniendo un día parecido" _

O si todo aquello de Armas, Técnicos y bichos raros había sido un lapsus. Una pesadilla que no continuará.

Fui ingenua al pensarlo.

Las pistas deportivas eran exactamente iguales. Y Sid seguía siendo el profesor. Y, ¿a que no adivinas qué viene ahora…?

-Vamos a hacer unas pruebas físicas. Flexibilidad y balón medicinal. Empiezan los chicos.

-Maka-chan-Tsubaki sonreía-Vamos a jugar al fútbol. ¿Vienes?

-Eh… Claro.

Pero nadie me decía nada si hacía algo mal. Es más, me animaban.

-No te preocupes, un fallo así lo puede tener cualquiera.

-¡Ha sido espectacular! Ni aposta te sale tan mal. La próxima vez irá mejor, ya lo verás.

Era extraño. Y reconfortante. Era lo que siempre había esperado de las chicas en las clases de educación física. Tal vez, porque es un sueño, es como yo quiero…

"_Con que poco te contentas, Maka"_

Los chicos llegaron para quitarnos el balón y decirnos que nos tocaba a nosotras. Black Star no paraba de fardar que había hecho las mejores calificaciones de todos los chicos. Kid solo refunfuñaba en silencio (seguramente no le había ido tan bien). Y Soul parecía estar en otra parte.

-Mucha suerte-les desearon a sus amigas. Me pregunté si también me lo decían a mí, ya que, técnicamente, aquí me acaban de conocer, y no en muy buenas condiciones, huelga decir.

-Anímate, Maka, lo harás bien-me dijo entonces Patty.- ¡Alegra esa cara!

-Mm… Es que… Soy una negada en esto… Lo voy a hacer mal…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Miré a Soul, que era quien había hablado. Había aprensión tanto en su voz como en sus ojos.

-No puedes decir que algo va a salirte mal si ni siquiera lo has intentado-se giró y no me miró a la cara-Con esa actitud no vas a conseguir nada. Uno es capaz de cualquier cosa si se lo propone.

-Oh… Palabras sabias, viejo.

-En tu caso hasta te recomendaría lo contrario, Black Star.

-¿Qué?

Y se alejaron, enzarzados en una discusión sin sentido, con Kid pisándoles los talones.

Y, quisiera o no, sus palabras habían calado hondo en mí. Pero, dentro de mí, algo me dijo: "Tiene razón".

¿Acaso era aquello lo que esperaba que me dijeran…?

-Albarn, tu turno.

Y, contra todo pronóstico, lo hice medianamente bien. No podía creerlo. Tenía que decírselo a Black Star, Chrona, Kid… Pero entonces recordé que era un sueño. Esta euforia no es real. Porque haber lanzado tan lejos ese balón de dos kilos y el haberme doblado como si fuera chicle no significaba que yo lo hiciera de verdad. ¿O sí?

"_-No puedes decir que algo va a salirte mal si ni siquiera lo has intentado."_

Miré a Soul, a lo lejos, jugando al fútbol. Sonreía, reía, maldecía y jugaba con sus amigos. Era el Soul que yo creía conocer desde siempre. Era el Soul que echaba de menos, ¿verdad? El que fingía que nada le importaba, que todo le era indiferente, y que sin embargo se preocupa, y me intenta animar.

"_Soul…"_

-Pues te ha ido muy bien-comentó Liz.

-Sí-asentí-Mejor de lo esperado.

Las clases eran como las que tenía normalmente. Por supuesto, había alguna que otra variación; no muy significativas, la verdad, pero eran esas pequeñas cosas que en su día quise que cambiaran o fueran mejor, y aquí lo eran. Como obtener un diez en el test de biología, o hacerlo bien en las pruebas de educación física.

"_Sueño con una realidad mejor"_, como que mis padres están juntos también…

Pero aquello no era todo lo que deseaba. No, por supuesto que no. Aún no…

"_No lo pienses"_

Entonces llegó. Lo extraño.

-Hoy pasaremos a hablar del tema de sincronización de almas. Abrid el libro por la página 137.

"_Oh no"_, yo no tengo ese libro. ¿Quién tiene un libro que se titula "Sincronización y otras cosas referentes al alma"? Qué locura.

-Aquí tienes, Albarn.

Stein me dio un ejemplar. Pero, tal y como lo hizo, no le di las gracias. Lo abrí por la página correspondiente.

-Bueno, ya que Albarn es nueva y no sabe mucho del tema…-se estaba burlando de mí, seguro, en venganza por lo de biología-Haré una pequeña introducción de lo que sería la "misión" del Shibusen.

"_¿Misión?"_

-En el Shibusen se forman Técnicos y Armas que servirán para velar y salvaguardar a la humanidad de los conocidos kishines, los cuales no son más que seres que se han visto consumidos por ingerir almas humanas puras, lo cual, está terminantemente prohibido-hizo una pausa dramática-Siembran el caos y sesgan vidas humanas, es por eso que se necesitan Técnicos y Armas, para detenerlos. Y todo empieza aquí, en el Shibusen. Ahora bien, todos ya deberíais saber que, para conseguir que un Técnico se reconozca como tal, se tiene que convertir en Técnico de una Death Scythe. Y, también deberíais saber muy bien que para conseguir que un Arma se convierta en Death Scythe, ambos, Técnico y Arma, deben lograr recolectar noventa y nueve almas de humanos malvados y un alma de bruja, en este orden, sino, tendrían que volver a empezar desde el principio-me miró de hito en hito-¿Te ha quedado claro, Albarn?

"_Más o menos"_

-Sí, claro.

-No me vendrás ahora con que te dan miedo los kishines o las brujas, ¿verdad?

Risitas mal disimuladas por toda la clase.

"_Qué mal me cae este hombre"_

-En absoluto-dije-No hay problema. Es más, odio a las brujas.

"_Supongo que es por eso por lo que aquí tengo que matarlas"_

Sentía la mirada de Soul sobre mí, no sé por qué.

Stein me miró con desdén pero dejó la cosa correr.

-Bien, entonces, sigamos donde lo dejamos…

Y la clase siguió su curso. Aunque yo me enteraba de más bien poco. ¿Podías conectar tu alma con la de tu compañero para así estrechar la relación Técnico-Arma, y matar kishines?

"_Todo es tan raro…"_

*.*.*

He decidido que, ya que estamos, podría leerme estos libros de texto. Intentar entender este extraño mundo que mi mente ha decidido crear para soñar en él.

Si no lo entiendo, si no lo disfruto, no tiene sentido alguno.

"_Aunque lo sueños no suelen tener sentido"_

Cuando acabaron las clases, me fui directa a casa.

No me agradó mucho la idea de ir sola. Echaba en falta a Kid y a Black Star, hasta esa esquina, donde nos separamos. Y también echo de menos a Chrona. Aunque no cuando salimos, ya que viene a recogerla su mad…

Di una patada a una piedra.

Al no estar Chrona en el Shibusen (había echado un vistazo en las clases de mi curso), tampoco tenía que ver a su madre un día y otro también. Era un alivio, la verdad, pero a Chrona sí que quería verla. Era mi mejor amiga, a fin de cuentas. La única que tengo. Aunque aquí, tal vez, pueda contar con la amistad de Tsubaki y Liz y Patty.

Y con estos "nuevos" Black Star y Kid que, quiera o no, sí que se parecen a los que conozco.

¿Y Soul? Ah, Soul…

"_Eso es otro tema diferente, ¿verdad?"_

-¡Maka!

En cuanto entré en casa y cerré la puerta, mis padres se abalanzaron sobre mí.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te ha ido tu primer día? ¿Has hecho amigos? ¿Has encontrado ya Arma? No has tenido ningún problema, ¿verdad?

Tantas atenciones, de pronto, me superaban. No sabía ni qué decir.

-T-todo… Todo ha ido bien. Es más… Incluso he sacado un diez en un examen.

-¿¡Un diez!? ¡Esa es nuestra Makita!

Era asfixiante y agobiante. Pero me gustaba. Me recordaba a los viejos tiempos.

Hice los deberes. Leí. Me duché. Cené. Charlé con mis padres. Vimos la tele juntos, todo apiñados en el sofá. Yo en el medio, sintiéndome el centro del universo. Antes, no cabíamos. Antes…

-Será mejor que me vaya a la cama.

-Hasta mañana, cariño.

Entre las sábanas y la oscuridad de mi habitación, me pregunté por qué camino iría este mundo…

Quién sabe. Quizá, pueda soñar, por una vez, algo bonito…

*.*.*

-Uah…-bostecé.

-Buenos días, pez globo. ¿Hay sueño?

-Buenas, complejo de dios. Sí, mucho sueño.

-¿Te quedaste hasta tarde leyendo?

-No. Es solo… Bah, será cansancio acumulado.

-Ja, ja, ja. Son los estragos del curso.

-Sí, será eso.

Black Star y yo saludamos a Kid y Chrona cuando entramos en clase.

Estuvimos hablando hasta que Stein entró en clase, y aparte de su sonrisa macabra, trajo algo más consigo, y me reafirmé en el hecho de que no me caía bien. En absoluto. ¿Puede haber profesor más odioso?

Sabía que yo no le caí bien. O, tal vez, no es que no le cayera bien, pero quería que así lo pareciera.

Quizá se debía a que, como había sido compañero de mis padres, y también amigo (¿Stein? ¿Amigo?), no quería tener ninguna clase de favoritismo conmigo, solo por ser hija de sus amigos. No quería darme un trato especial, pero, en realidad, me lo daba. Dejándome en ridículo siempre que podía. Era un "favoritismo negativo", por ponerle un nombre.

Me daba igual. A nadie le gustaba Stein. Y me gustaba reírme de los chistes que Black Star hacía sobre él.

Y lo gracioso de aquella mañana es que casi esperé que entrara con un tornillo gigante en la cabeza. No fue así, por supuesto, pero no pude evitar ahogar una carcajada al pensarlo.

-¿Maka?-me preguntó Black Star, curioso.

-Nada. Creo que hoy se le han caído más tornillos de lo normal. ¿Ves la cara que tiene? Está loco.

-Pero eso no es algo nuevo-rió conmigo.

-Silencio-pidió, una vez llegó al escritorio del profesor-Bien, hoy os traigo otra sorpresita.

-O sea, que admite que el examen del otro día fue sorpresa, ¿eh?-saltó Black Star.

Stein le fulminó con la mirada como solo sabe hacer un profesor.

-No creo que te convenga actuar así, ya que no eres especialmente un alumno modelo.

Black Star se colocó bien en su sitio, mascullando, pero no volvió a decir nada.

-A lo que iba… Voy a asignaros nuevos sitios. Ya sabéis que tengo por costumbre hacer algún cambio de sitio a lo largo del curso.

La gente se quejó, pero no nos quedó otra más que aceptar.

"_A lo mejor me toca con Black Star"_, pensé, positiva, ya que las mesas estaban distribuidas en filas de dos mesas juntas.

No tuve esa suerte.

A Black Star le tocó con Kid, lo cual me alegró. Lo único que la pobre Chrona, con lo tímida que es, le tocaba con Liz Thompson. A Tsubaki le tocó con un tal Killik, que no me daba muy buena espina.

Y en cuanto a mí…

-Albarn y…Evans.

Soul y yo nos dirigimos una mirada fugaz.

"_Oh… ¿Por qué a mí?"_

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Maka ha tenido un día parecido a su realidad, pero con varios cambios. Y a partir de ahora las cosas cambiarán todavía más… Y encima, en la realidad, tiene a Soul como compañero de mesa? XD_

_Ya digo que parece que la trama va un ritmo lento, pero en realidad se está desarrollando tal y como debería. Todo está ahí. Y todo, poco a poco, empezará a tener sentido (o al menos eso espero XD)._

_Espero que sigan surgiendo preguntas respecto a la trama y les parezca cada vez más interesante ;)_

_Por eso, si quieren saber a dónde lleva este quebradero de cabeza mío (XD), no tienen más que dejar sus comentarios y hacerme feliz :P_

_Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo a esta historia! Siempre cuesta arrancar una historia en sus primeros capítulos. Espero que reciba más según vaya avanzando^^_

_Bye~!^^_

_Pd. También he subido el capi XXVIII de "Los Jóvenes del Orfanato"._


End file.
